


Дети Гамельна

by gentleman_bastard



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, M/M, Slice of Life, wells is a dick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждому дудка крысолова сулила что-то своё. Крысы слышали в её песне шорох зерна и хруст сухарей на острых зубах, а детям Гамельна она давала позволение делать всё, что пожелает сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с котиком gentleman-bastard, который есть на AO3 постольку-поскольку, поэтому мат, ненависть и любовь можно выслать на @diary: [gentleman-bastard](http://ikebukuroeki.diary.ru/) :З

Когда ты лишён чего-то от природы, ты об этом не горюешь. До девяти лет Хартли не знал, что такое слух.

Глухота вынудила его стать внимательным и чутким. Родители были заняты лечением Хартли больше, чем обучением: по губам он не читал, и единственную возможность понять человека, не использующего язык жестов, Хартли предоставляло зрение. Он не был склонен к эмпатии, но без труда различал эмоции окружающих его людей.

В восемь лет он впервые увидел доктора Уэллса. Родители привели Хартли в «СТАР Лабс»: серые стены, холодный свет, высокие потолки — очередное жуткое место для глухого ребёнка. Доктор вышел им навстречу; вопреки ожиданиям Хартли, халата он не носил. Он производил впечатление приятного человека, и все же что-то в нём настораживало.

Обменявшись рукопожатиями со старшими, доктор протянул руку и ему. Хартли принял её с неохотой. Пальцы доктора Уэллса были цепкими и прохладными, словно хирургический инструмент: Хартли вдруг показалось, что они не отпустят его никогда. Он спешно выдернул руку и всю дорогу до кабинета скреб ногтями вспотевшую ладонь.

Внутри не пахло стерильностью, было много техники и гораздо меньше медицинской аппаратуры, которую Хартли успел возненавидеть за восемь лет посещения врачей. У самого входа стоял шахматный стол, в глубине — стол больше, рядом с ним кресла.

Доктор жестом предложил им сесть.

Говорил с ним отец, иногда что-то добавляла мать. Доктор Уэллс слушал внимательно, изредка кивая: создавалось впечатление, что каждое слово он знал наперёд. Хартли впился взглядом в его лицо, и чем дольше наблюдал за ним, тем сильнее стискивал подлокотники кресла, в котором сидел.

Доктор Уэллс говорил размеренно, подчеркивая речь движением руки. На губах его застыла улыбка. Он был спокоен и вежлив, был уверен в себе. Его имя и лаборатория многое говорили о его компетентности, а учтивость и манера держаться не оставляли сомнений в том, что на доктора Уэллса можно было положиться в любом вопросе.

Никогда раньше Хартли не испытывал такого ужаса, глядя на человека: он не мог различить эмоций на его лице.

Он безуспешно искал малейший недостаток, который бы выдал истинный характер доктора: свойственные людям бесконтрольные реакции и жесты, обычно скрытые рамками приличия. Движения и артикуляция доктора Уэллса были гармоничны до механической точности, полны странной искусственной красоты. Хартли на ум пришло сравнение с портретом, в котором художник уловил мельчайшие детали, но не смог передать личность.   
Доктор Уэллс казался олицетворением тишины, окружавшей Хартли с рождения. Тогда Хартли впервые понял, каково это — чувствовать себя глухим.  
Он скосил глаза на родителей. Сомнений не оставалось: доктор дал им надежду, и они верили каждому его слову.

Доктор Уэллс вдруг поднялся с места и двинулся к нему. Хартли инстинктивно вжался в спинку кресла. В руках доктор держал планшет: он что-то набрал на нем и протянул его Хартли экраном вперед.  
Хартли вгляделся в строчки. Слова он воспринимал не по слогам, а целиком. Вместо звуков для него существовали образы; и те образы, которые создал сейчас доктор Уэллс, были похожи на мираж — нечто недоступное и желанное одновременно.

«Хартли, тебя ждёт удивительное будущее. Обещаю вернуть тебе слух. Ты мне веришь, Хартли?».

Хартли перевёл взгляд с планшета на доктора: в его глазах, внимательных и холодных, невозможно было прочесть ничего. И всё же Хартли кивнул.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Доктор Уэллс не соврал ему. В «СТАР Лабс» Хартли вернули слух.

После общего наркоза не получалось разлепить веки. Хартли лежал, стараясь дышать как можно тише. Шум сводил его с ума.

Воздух наполнился гулом. Пространство вокруг пищало, скрежетало и шипело, словно помехи с экранов — с каждого в городе экрана — вдруг оказались у Хартли в голове. Когда он потянулся, чтобы заткнуть уши, то впервые услышал голос и даже с закрытыми глазами узнал его. Доктор Уэллс что-то спрашивал у него, но смысла Хартли уловить не мог: он терялся в наборе звуков, определенно подчиняющихся какой-то системе, слишком сложной, чтобы сориентироваться в ней моментально. Тем не менее, Хартли различал приятный тембр и интонацию — уверенную, спокойную — с которыми доктор обращался к нему. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Хартли немного успокоился.  
Он распахнул глаза. Доктор Уэллс стоял у изголовья его койки. В руках у него был планшет. Доктор набрал на нем текст, показал Хартли и вместе с этим произнес:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Хартли?

Буквы, слова — чернильные знаки на бумаге — всё обрело смысл.

Хартли был слишком вымотан, чтобы ответить, и поэтому просто качнул головой.  
Доктор продолжил общаться с ним по той же системе: он писал текст, показывал его Хартли и тут же озвучивал.

— Операция прошла успешно, — сообщил доктор. Когда он говорил, Хартли сосредотачивался на его голосе, и шум вокруг затихал. — Я знаю, что сейчас тебе тяжело, но мы обсудим это позже, а пока отдыхай. Скоро к тебе придут родители. Я буду рядом — если что-нибудь понадобится, просто нажми кнопку слева.

Хартли представил, как остаётся один в наполненном звуками пространстве. В ужасе он хотел окликнуть доктора, но только слабо что-то промычал. Тот сунул ему под руки планшет.

— Вот, — сказал он, вставляя стилус ему между пальцев. — Напиши, что тебе нужно.

«Останьтесь, — написал Хартли. — Говорите».

Доктор Уэллс улыбнулся и придвинул к койке стул.

  
***

После операции недоверие к доктору исчезло, сменившись благодарностью. Хартли привязался к нему безмерно. Так или иначе все подопечные доктора подчинялись и верили ему безропотно — казалось, были готовы на всё только ради того, чтобы услышать от него похвалу.

Работа на благо человечества, борьба со СПИДом, прогресс: можно было прикрываться любыми правдами, но в действительности все в «СТАР Лабс» трудились ради признания доктора Уэллса.

Пожалуй, если бы он сказал, что будущее за атомными бомбами, их бы начали создавать. Маленького Хартли часто называли особенным — так часто, что это слово он легко читал по губам. «Хартли… особенный мальчик», — вежливо улыбаясь, говорила мама новому репетитору. «Наш Хартли особенный», — кивал в его сторону отец перед деловыми партнерами. Репетитор понимающе качал головой. На лицах партнеров мелькала брезгливость, прежде чем они брали себя в руки и придумывали вежливый ответ.

Особенность Хартли заключалась в его дефекте, и Хартли возненавидел это слово.

 

В первое время после операции его мучила бессонница. Шум вокруг мешал спать. В темноте звуки становились резкими до невыносимости. Снотворное делало всё только хуже, и наутро после приёма таблеток вместо сна приходили мигрень и ещё большая усталость.

— Вы все это слышите? — с сомнением спросил он.

Слова он произносил медленно и с большим трудом, пародируя звук. Голосовые связки не слушались, как не слушаются затёкшие мышцы рук или ног.

— О чём ты, Хартли? Поясни, — ответил доктор Уэллс. Он всегда вынуждал его говорить больше, чем необходимо: поначалу это раздражало, но приносило явные результаты, и вскоре Хартли смирился.

— Как ток идёт по проводам, — сказал он. — Воздух в вентиляции. Голоса с улицы.  

Доктор Уэллс слушал, привычно улыбаясь. У него был взгляд человека, который всё знает, но ничего не говорит.

Он отозвался после короткой паузы. Как и всегда, слова он подбирал тщательно.

— Твой слух гораздо тоньше, чем слух обычного человека.

Хартли подозревал об этом, но только теперь, когда получил подтверждение своим догадкам, почувствовал себя обманутым. Он отвернулся от доктора к окну. На глаза наворачивались злые слёзы. Никогда ещё он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным. Он злился на мать, на отца, на доктора Уэллса — почему никто из них не спросил его мнения? Какое право они имели решать за него?

— Я не хочу быть другим, — бросил он так резко, как только позволяли неразработанные связки.

Доктор положил руку на его плечо. Хартли скинул её и тут же пожалел о своей грубости.

— Хартли, — позвал доктор Уэллс. Хартли не обернулся: из упрямства — принципов у него тогда не было.

Доктор Уэллс коротко вздохнул и поднялся со стула.

— Ты родился другим и всегда будешь другим, Хартли, — сказал он вдруг с удивительной мягкостью. — И это твой дар, а не проклятие. Ты поймёшь это. Просто дай мне время.

Хартли ничего не ответил. Он услышал, как прежде чем выйти из палаты, доктор обернулся к нему.

— Ты особенный молодой человек, Хартли, — сказал он тепло и уверенно. — И этим стоит гордиться.

Злоба прошла.

Последнее время Хартли проводил среди сотен людей, работающих в «СТАР Лабс». Для него эти люди не имели лиц — это были голоса вокруг: мужские и женские, высокие и низкие. У голосов были имена и должности.

Четверо суток Хартли слушал, как безликие голоса переговаривались между собой, и любой из них — Хартли слышал это отчетливо — был готов шею себе свернуть, лишь бы добиться от доктора Уэллса похвалы. Здесь каждый стремился стать для него особенным.

Хартли нравилось, что особенным доктор считал его. Это льстило.

 

***

Из-за обостренного слуха мир за пределами звукоизолированной палаты превращался для Хартли в какофонию. Хартли словно был слеп: не получалось разобрать, с какого расстояния до него доходил звук. Компьютеры гудели в соседнем помещении, а казалось, что прямо под носом; мобильный Хартли держал в руках, но голоса матери, доносящегося из динамика, различить не мог.

Тогда доктор Уэллс принес ему плеер.

Хартли рассеянно пролистал плейлист: Симфония Псалмов Стравинского, седьмая симфония Бетховена, второй концерт для фортепиано с оркестром Рахманинова, классика, классика, сплошная классика — и почему-то всё в исполнении Берлинского Филармонического оркестра.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на доктора.

— Хочешь что-то спросить, Хартли? — сказал доктор Уэллс.

— Вы говорили, мне нужна терапия… — растерянно пробормотал он, разглядывая плеер в руках.

— Это и есть твоя терапия.

Доктор Уэллс протянул ему наушники. Хартли с сомнением посмотрел на него, но надел их.

— Просто верь мне, Хартли, — с улыбкой кивнул доктор, словно поощряя его. — И у нас всё получится.

Хартли нажал кнопку проигрывания и обомлел: он не подозревал о том, что хаотичный шум вокруг мог принять форму чего-то настолько прекрасного.

Так Хартли влюбился в музыку.

Идея доктора Уэллса заключалась в том, чтобы научить его отделять звуки друг от друга, тренируясь различать музыкальные инструменты.

Обладая идеальным слухом, Хартли делал огромные успехи, и вскоре задачу пришлось усложнить: на смену инструментам пришли ноты, тональности и октавы, следом за ними — аккорды. В конце терапии Хартли мог разобрать по трезвучиям разговор трёх человек. Он выходил на улицу и мысленно дирижировал сотнями голосов, выуживал нужные ему гармонии, превращая гул города в песнь.

Его окружала музыка, недоступная больше никому. Доктор Уэллс оказался прав: это действительно был дар. Хартли наконец осознал, каково это — быть по-настоящему особенным.

Он покинул поместье дезориентированным ребенком, а вернулся сформировавшимся молодым человеком.

 

Дома всё чаще поднимался вопрос о среднем образовании, о должном университете, об империи, которую унаследует Хартли после отца. Хартли лежал в своей звукоизолированной спальне, глядя в потолок, и прислушивался к разговорам родителей: он был так далёк от будущего, которое ему рисовали, так мало заинтересован в нём, что казалось, речь они вели о ком-то другом.

В то время это ещё не стало проблемой. Гораздо больший дискомфорт приносили Хартли последствия глухоты.

Чем больше он тренировал слух, тем мучительнее становились для него звуки собственного голоса. Чтобы это исправить, как утверждал доктор Уэллс, тоже требовалось время. Время и тренировки.

Хартли снова чувствовал себя калекой. Логопедов он игнорировал, отстранялся от матери и отца. «Милый, почему ты не позволяешь нам помочь», — вздыхала мать, рассеянно гладя его по голове. Хартли крепче сжимал губы.

Он устал от того, что постоянно нуждался в помощи.

Единственным человеком, с которым Хартли разговаривал свободно, был доктор Уэллс. С ним он не чувствовал себя ущербным, не чувствовал, что его жалеют. Доктор считал его талантливым, а не дефектным; он не спасал, а раскрывал потенциал.

Мать знала об этом и предложила обратиться к нему, но Хартли наотрез отказался. Доктор Уэллс был убеждён, что Хартли справится без его помощи, и Хартли хотел оправдать его ожидания.

Он начал ставить голос с помощью аудиокниг и песен. Поначалу горло болело хуже, чем от ангины, но он упрямо работал над речью каждую ночь, засыпая только под утро.

«Ты загоняешь себя, милый», — говорила мать за ужином, обеспокоенно глядя на его осунувшееся лицо. Хартли безразлично пожимал плечами и вставал из-за стола, чтобы продолжить занятия.

Вскоре он действительно добился успеха. Говорил Хартли театральным, поставленным тоном, словно обращался со сцены к невидимой аудитории. Позже он избавился от этой привычки, хотя манеру произносить слова нараспев искоренить так и не смог. Хартли она даже нравилась, потому что шла ему.

Когда он был готов показать, чего достиг — достиг сам, без вмешательства посторонних, — он с книгой в руках пришёл в кабинет к отцу. Книгу он выбрал случайно, наугад вытащив с полки в библиотеке. Это была легенда о Пёстром флейтисте в издании Роберта Браунинга. Хартли её содержание мало интересовало, хотя и показалось достаточно символичным.

Отец выглядел занятым, но впустил его к себе и ни разу не перебил, пока Хартли зачитывал отрывок поэмы.

Когда Хартли закончил, лицо отца вдруг смягчилось. Он рывком поднялся из-за стола, подошёл к Хартли и погладил по голове, а затем, взяв себя в руки, снова сделался сосредоточенным и отстранённым.

— Всё правильно, сын, всё правильно, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к бумагам на столе. — Люди всегда должны платить по счетам.

 

***

Полгода после операции «СТАР Лабс» и доктор Уэллс были неотъемлемой частью жизни Хартли: он приходил на обследования не реже раза в месяц. Проверки ушных имплантов занимали около получаса каждый раз, но Хартли с удивительной находчивостью изобретал всё новые способы задержаться в лаборатории подольше.

Доктор Уэллс этому не препятствовал: казалось, он был ему рад. После обследования доктор с явным удовольствием рассказывал ему о физике звуковой волны — Хартли впитывал каждое слово, как губка, а дома штудировал книги, содержание которых с трудом понимал. От ночного чтения зрение его резко ухудшалось, но Хартли не обращал на это внимания. Он мечтал стать для доктора не просто слушателем, а собеседником.

То же самое касалось и шахмат.

Заметив, что Хартли проявлял к ним интерес, доктор Уэллс объяснил ему правила игры. Довольно скоро Хартли начал играть вполне сносно, но, как выражался доктор, прямолинейно. С ним Хартли ни разу не был даже близок к победе. День за днём он листал самоучители, надеясь наконец придумать уловки, которых доктор бы не разгадал.

Вместе они взялись за языки. Уэллс порекомендовал Хартли изучить латынь, после которой тот без особого труда освоил азы основных романских языков — французского и испанского. Японский, за который он принялся параллельно с этим, стал чем-то вроде испытания его способностям: легко было изучать подобное, гораздо труднее оказалось взяться за то, что кардинально отличалось от всего, к чему он привык.

Языки, впрочем, давались ему легко: музыкальный слух и впечатляющие способности к запоминанию, которыми обладал Хартли, были объектом зависти любого полиглота.

 

Когда необходимость в обследованиях отпала, Хартли места себе не находил. Репетиторы знали о физике звука ровно столько, сколько было написано в учебнике. Мать в шахматы выиграла у него лишь однажды, да и то, когда они сели играть впервые (после, разгадав привычную ей тактику, Хартли разносил её без труда).

В доме вечно крутились какие-то люди, курили сигары и говорили об акциях, фондовой бирже и угрозе инфляции: пространство вокруг было наполнено буквами и цифрами, но они не составляли формул. Хартли был готов лезть на стену со скуки — а ещё Хартли просто скучал.

Через три месяца он впервые соврал, чтобы вновь попасть на осмотр к доктору Уэллсу. Через полгода сделал это снова.

Он жаловался на боли, на шум в ушах, на ухудшение слуха. Он был готов сбегать в «СТАР Лабс» по ночам: только здесь он мог говорить о том, что его интересовало, с тем, кто был ему интересен.

Ему удавалось разыгрывать этот спектакль до поступления в среднюю школу: доктор Уэллс уже тогда многое спускал ему с рук. Но всегда приходил момент, когда он ставил Хартли на место.

— Импланты работают идеально, звуковосприятие по-прежнему поразительно, — доктор Уэллс вместе со стулом откатился от стола, пожал плечами. — С тобой всё отлично, Хартли. Я бы сказал, — доктор качнул головой, — потрясающе.

Хартли сел на кушетке.

— Спасибо,  доктор, — ответил он, одёргивая рукава свитера. Опустив голову, Хартли скрыл улыбку: ему нравилось, с каким восторгом доктор Уэллс описывал его слух.

— Снова, — добавил доктор.

Что-то в его тоне заставило Хартли замереть на месте. Он медленно поднял на доктора глаза и похолодел. В этот момент он понял: доктор Уэллс видел его насквозь. Хартли пристыженно спрятал лицо. Очки сползали с носа, но Хартли не шевелился.

— С тобой всегда всё было в порядке. И я могу гарантировать, что так оно и будет, — сказал доктор Уэллс.

— Вы больше не хотите, чтобы я приходил, — тихо произнес Хартли. Он был в таком ужасе, что не мог даже расплакаться: просто сидел, стиснув манжеты свитера в кулаках.

Доктор едва слышно вздохнул. Хартли узнал этот вздох: короткое колебание звуковой волны, прежде чем доктор Уэллс с неизменной своей улыбкой говорил что-то неприятное.

— Эти тесты отнимают время у нас обоих. Твои родители каждый раз с ума сходят от беспокойства. Скажи мне, стоит ли оно того?

Хартли не отвечал. Перспектива расставания мешала ему внятно соображать.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец выдавил он. — Мне здесь очень хорошо. Лучше, чем в школе, даже лучше, чем дома. С ва… — он неловко запнулся, — здесь интересно. Здесь я могу стать лучше.

Какое-то время доктор молчал.

— Тебе нет никакой необходимости приходить сюда, — повторил он.

По его тону казалось, что доктор собирался что-то добавить, но Хартли и так услышал достаточно.

Звуки вокруг снова распались на уродливый бессистемный шум, и Хартли почувствовал, как остаётся посреди него абсолютно один.

Он старался из последних сил, но всё же не выдержал: по щекам потекли слезы, капая ему на брюки, на сжатые кулаки. Плечи Хартли задрожали. Он едва контролировал истерику.

— Хартли, — ласково позвал доктор Уэллс. — Ты ведь меня не дослушал.

Хартли не хотел дальнейших объяснений: он прекрасно знал, что доктор поступал правильно. Он вздрогнул всем телом. За мгновение до того момента, когда Хартли почти зарыдал в голос, доктор Уэллс положил руку ему на колено. Прикосновение было коротким, но эффективным: он впервые притронулся к нему не как врач.

— Никогда не делай поспешных выводов, Хартли, — с мягким укором сказал доктор, когда тот притих. — Необходимости в повторных тестах действительно нет, но, — выделил он, — мистеру и миссис Рэтэуэй об этом знать необязательно.

Пару мгновений Хартли не мог поверить в то, что услышал — а затем едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься доктору на шею.

— Спасибо, доктор Уэллс, — сказал он. — Вы не пожалеете.

Тот кивнул:

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Он назначил Хартли курс процедур, за который взял символическую сумму: родители не догадывались, что платили скорее за образование своего сына, нежели за лечение.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Учёба в старших классах давалась ему легко, но все же требовала к себе внимания. После поступления в университет Хартли и вовсе был вынужден временно забыть о «СТАР Лабс», но уже тогда было ясно: всё, что он делал, он делал ради того, чтобы туда вернуться.

Отношения с родителями становились всё хуже: вместо Школы бизнеса Хартли выбрал Высшую школу искусств и наук. Каждый разговор о работе в «Рэтэуэй Индастриз» заканчивался скандалом, во время одного из которых Хартли сказал назло отцу, что он гей: «Ни о каком твоем наследии речи идти не может, ты понимаешь, отец, вообще ни о каком».

Дальнейшее его обучение оплатил доктор Уэллс.

Хартли нуждался в деньгах и пришёл к нему, как к нанимателю. Доктор Уэллс принял его очень тепло.

— Рад тебя видеть, Хартли, — сказал он, крепко пожав ему руку. — Пожалуйста, проходи. Садись.

Хартли помедлил на пороге; на предложенное кресло он посмотрел как на электрический стул. Сердце оглушительно колотилось, мысли в голове плясали. Стиснув зубы, Хартли прикрыл за собой дверь.

С каждым шагом вглубь кабинета он чувствовал, как оставляет позади собственную гордость. Совсем иначе он представлял себе день, когда придет на собеседование в «СТАР Лабс».

Он хотел с отличием закончить учебу, получить диплом и восторженные рекомендации, сделать свою кандидатуру достойной любого научного учреждения любой страны — и всё же вернуться сюда.

Все эти годы он стремился к тому, чтобы предложить доктору Уэллсу свою помощь, а пришёл просить милостыню.

Стыд и озлобленность лишали его возможности трезво мыслить, но больше всего Хартли мучил страх, что доктор Уэллс откажет ему. Тогда, казалось, всё, что он сделал, всё, чего добился за свою жизнь, теряло какой-либо смысл.

Хартли старался держаться с достоинством, но в голове у него крутилась фраза, брошенная когда-то отцом: «Нет зрелища более жалкого, чем нищий аристократ, сохраняющий видимость благополучия». Чувствовал он себя прескверно. Чтобы отвлечься, Хартли бегло осмотрелся: шахматный стол остался прежним, но оборудование в кабинете изменилось, поражало воображение. Хартли не было здесь два года, а чувство было таким, словно прошёл целый век.

— Спасибо, что приняли меня, — сказал он, садясь, и ухмыльнулся: — Слышу, как вы сейчас заняты.

Доктор улыбнулся, снял и отложил очки.

— Для тебя я всегда найду время.

— Сэкономлю вам пару часов: пусть доктор Сакс перепроверит свой расчет свойств графитового замедлителя и применит его к формуле, над которой он, по собственным словам, «бьётся уже чертовы сутки». — Хартли вздёрнул бровь. — Откуда вы взяли доктора Сакса, из прошлого?

Доктор Уэллс рассмеялся.

— Ты всё так же поразителен, Хартли, — сказал он, покачав головой. — Но что-то подсказывает мне, что это не дружеский визит.

Хартли откинулся на спинку кресла. Отвечать он старался как можно более небрежно.

—  Видите ли, доктор Уэллс, для меня настало время перейти от теории к практике, а я уверен, что даже у вас в штате не хватает лаборантов, которые понимают, что именно делают, когда делают то, что им говорят.

— Лаборантов? — хмыкнул доктор. — Поверь, для тебя найдётся должность получше.

Хартли развёл было руками, но торопливо уронил их на подлокотники — так заметно они тряслись.

— Прекрасно. Я могу начать хоть сегодня, — сказал он.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты начал после окончания университета, — уклончиво ответил доктор Уэллс.

Хартли почувствовал нарастающее отчаяние. Он был готов к тому, что проницательность доктора выведет его на чистую воду, но в глубине души всё же надеялся опустить подробности своего скорого исключения. Вероятно, смятение отразилось на его лице, потому что доктор продолжил прежде, чем Хартли успел что-либо ответить.

— Хартли, что на самом деле происходит? — спросил он мягко, тон его был полон неподдельного участия.

Хартли с недовольством вздохнул.

— Семья, — начал он, — сняла меня с обеспечения… Хотя, — он сощурился, — вернее будет сказать «вышвырнула вон». Alia tempora, доктор Уэллс. В один момент ты наследник многомиллионной империи и будущий доктор наук, в другой — раз, — Хартли щёлкнул пальцами, — учитель физики в старших классах, которого — я говорю абсолютно серьёзно, — от расстрела кучки несовершеннолетних идиотов отделяет отсутствие средств на пистолет.

Пока он говорил, доктор Уэллс задумчиво потирал большим пальцем сжатый кулак, будто перебирая невидимые четки.

— Мне жаль это слышать, — наконец сказал он, положив ладонь на стол. — Действительно жаль. Не хочешь рассказать, что произошло?

Хартли безразлично пожал плечами.

— Это всё отец. У нас с ним были некоторые… разногласия, в результате которых выяснилось, что мы по-разному смотрим на мир. Я пытался объяснить свою позицию, но вы же знаете: кто спорит с глупым, тот воюет с отсутствующим.

Доктор Уэллс улыбнулся.

— Насколько я помню, оригинальное выражение было несколько другим.

— Смысл остался тем же. — Хартли дёрнул углом рта. — Так что скажете, доктор? Найдётся в вашем строю место для гениального недоучки?

Доктор пристально посмотрел на него.

— Прежде чем я отвечу, я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне ещё кое-что.

Хартли вскинул подбородок.

— Я хорошо знаю тебя, Хартли, и мне знакома твоя особенность рубить с плеча. — Доктор Уэллс предупреждающе поднял вверх указательный палец. — Подумай — я хочу, чтобы ты подумал очень хорошо, прежде чем мне ответить, Хартли: насколько серьёзен ваш разлад в отцом?

— Я не преувеличиваю, — отозвался Хартли, не скрывая раздражения. — Меня выгнали и лишили наследства. Отец собственноручно вывел exhaeredare на документах, и даже если он изменит своё решение, я своего не изменю. Мне больше не нужны ни его деньги, ни его благословение. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Вам я благодарен, ему — нет. Наши пути с семьёй разошлись гораздо раньше этого конфликта: как бы ни сложились мои отношения с отцом, я бы всё равно пришёл сюда. — Хартли натянуто улыбнулся. — Такой ответ вам подходит, доктор?

Доктор Уэллс коротко кивнул.

— Дай мне пару дней, чтобы уладить формальности.

— Спасибо, доктор Уэллс.

Хартли поднялся на ноги, пожал ему руку. Уже у самой двери доктор окликнул его:

— И да, Хартли. Зови меня Харрисон. Всё-таки мы старые друзья.

Хартли вдруг осознал, что всегда ждал этих слов — пусть и не думал, что когда-либо их услышит. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя так близко к человеку, на которого равнялся всю свою жизнь.

— Спасибо, Харрисон, — сказал он и вышел из кабинета.

Гул голосов вокруг был прекрасен.

 

***

Через несколько дней после беседы с доктором Хартли пришел в Школу искусств и наук, чтобы забрать документы. В кабинете директора ему удивились, и когда Хартли заговорил о нюансах своего отчисления, он узнал причину этой озадаченности.

Оказалось, что учебный год за Хартли оплатили. На вопрос, кто выписал чек, он получил ожидаемый, но всё же невероятный ответ: «Доктор Харрисон Уэллс». Чек уже был обналичен, и вернуть деньги без подключения к процессу самого доктора не представлялось возможным.

Хартли думал, что сгорит со стыда. К этому чувству примешивалась бессильная ярость — такая же опустошающая, как та, которую он испытал, впервые узнав об особенности своих имплантов.

К Харрисону он вошёл, не постучав, но тот удивлённым не выглядел.

— Прежде чем ты что-либо скажешь, — миролюбиво начал он, — позволь мне…

Хартли не дослушал:

— Я просил дать мне работу, а не делать своим протеже.

Харрисон терпеливо прикрыл глаза, поднял ладонь в попытке его успокоить.

— Хартли, пожалуйста, сядь и выс…

— Как, по-твоему, я с тобой расплачусь? Пока я буду учиться, и речи не может идти о полной занятости: я смогу найти себе только очередную подработку, — он мотнул головой, — две, три — и всё, чтобы отдать тебе долг. Ты вообще представляешь, сколько сейчас получает официант в кафе? Я…

Тут Хартли осёкся. Он настолько привык к улыбке Харрисона, что почти не обращал на неё внимания. Сейчас на лице Харрисона от нее не осталось и следа. Перемена оказалась настолько разительной, что Хартли, глядя ему в глаза, почувствовал нечто сродни страху. Он нервно сглотнул, понимая, насколько бесцеремонно себя повел.

Не проронив больше ни звука, Хартли покорно сел.

— Теперь, — как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Харрисон, — когда ты готов дать мне шанс объясниться, пожалуйста, послушай меня.

Хартли угрюмо кивнул. Харрисон заговорил снова:

— Я всегда считал тебя выдающимся молодым человеком — и не только из-за твоего слуха: ты родился способным, одаренным ребенком, Хартли, в тебе всегда был потенциал. Я убеждён, что ты слишком хорош, чтобы лишать тебя должного образования, имея возможность его оплатить.

Хартли невесело усмехнулся.

— Скажи это моему отцу.

— Я не твой отец, я твой друг, и меня, как друга, беспокоит твоё будущее. При желании я могу устроить тебя на любую должность уже сейчас, но что потом? Что, если ты захочешь написать научную работу? Или провести свое исследование? Об этом ты подумал?

Никогда раньше Хартли не чувствовал себя таким идиотом: доктор Уэллс — Харрисон — думал о его будущем гораздо больше, чем он сам; вернул ему слух, познакомил с музыкой, господи, да он оплатил его чёртово обучение, а Хартли набросился на него с обвинениями из-за уязвленного самолюбия.

— Ты прав, Харрисон. Мне нужен диплом, — сказал он. — Я вспылил, но и меня можно понять: я признателен за всё, что ты сделал и продолжаешь делать для меня, и никогда не смогу отплатить тебе за это в полной мере, но в данном случае, — он скривил рот, — можно было поставить меня в известность.

— И дать тебе возможность отказаться? Никогда. — Харрисон покачал головой. — Я предвидел твою реакцию и решил действовать на свой страх и риск.

— Inde ira, — ответил Хартли.

— Отсюда гнев, — машинально перевёл Харрисон. — Что ж, пожалуй, немного гнева я заслужил.

Хартли согласно хмыкнул. Он помолчал пару секунд и озвучил мысль, которая внезапно пришла ему в голову:

— Ты будешь полностью прощён, если сделаешь для меня ещё кое-что.

— Что именно, Хартли?

— Дай мне практику в «СТАР Лабс». Выходные у меня полностью свободны, для образования это будет большим плюсом. Да и думаю, я тут тебе пригожусь. — Хартли вопросительно вздернул бровь.

К его удивлению, Харрисон не стал его отговаривать.

— Не буду врать: мне пригодится сum grano salis, — просто ответил он. — Можешь начинать хоть с этой недели.

Хартли открыл было рот, но вдруг прислушался и хмыкнул.

— Я бы с удовольствием продолжил беседу, но к тебе дама.

Через пару секунд в дверь постучали, и из-за неё выглянула девушка в форменном халате.

— Простите, что отвлекаю, но готовы результаты тестов, которые вы запрашивали. — Девушка взмахнула планшетом.

— Входите, доктор Сноу, — кивнул Харрисон. — Познакомьтесь, это мой друг и наш новый сотрудник Хартли Рэтэуэй. Хартли, доктор Кейтлин Сноу, выдающийся биоинженер и, — доктор улыбнулся, — как часто бывает, моё единственное спасение.

Харрисон не преувеличивал: его тон был полон неподдельного уважения. Хартли ощутил укол ревности.

Руки он ей не подал. Смерив Кейтлин изучающим взглядом, он растянул губы в искусственной улыбке:

— Надо же. Биоинженер. Сегодня мой счастливый день: всегда хотел посмотреть на человека, который всерьёз считает биоинженерию наукой.

Кейтлин распахнула глаза от удивления, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Когда она заговорила, голос её показался Хартли неприятным:

— Да, достаточно серьёзно для того, чтобы стать доктором в этой области.

Сама того не зная, она ударила по больному. Ухмылка Хартли стала похожа на гримасу.

Прежде чем он успел ответить, вмешался Харрисон. Выглядел он, впрочем, так, словно ситуация его забавляла.

— Доктор Сноу, оставьте мне данные. Я просмотрю их, как только мы с Хартли закончим.

— Конечно, доктор Уэллс. — Кейтлин положила на стол планшет и направилась к выходу.

— До свидания, _доктор_ Сноу, — бросил ей вслед Хартли.

Он различил звук, когда Кейтлин едва слышно цокнула языком, и усмехнулся: её негодование было музыкой для ушей.

— Неужели это было так необходимо? — беззлобно поинтересовался Харрисон, когда дверь за ней закрылась.

Хартли выразительно кивнул:

— Гораздо больше, чем нанимать биоинженера.

— Впервые слышу, чтобы тебе претила биология, — заметил Харрисон, не скрывая легкой иронии.

Вместо ответа Хартли пожал плечами и бездумно осмотрел кабинет.

Он не имел ничего против биологии или биоинженерии. Его раздражала сама девушка: её интеллект, её должность — всё то, что делало её столь ценной для Харрисона.

Хартли видел, как тот смотрел на неё, слышал, как вежливо он с ней говорил. Ему был знаком этот взгляд и этот мягкий тон — до сегодняшнего дня Хартли был уверен, что они принадлежали только ему, эти особенные знаки внимания.

Его взгляд зацепился за шахматную доску на отдельном столе.

— Всё ещё играешь сам с собой, Харрисон? — спросил Хартли, прищурившись.

Тот повёл рукой.

— Так и не нашёл достойного соперника.

Усмехнувшись, Хартли встал с кресла и подошел к шахматному столу; отодвинул стул, приглашая Харрисона сесть.

Тот бросил выразительный взгляд на планшет Кейтлин, укоризненно покачал головой и поднялся с рабочего места.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Глупо было бы думать, что Хартли немедленно станет всеобщим любимчиком в «СТАР Лабс»; этого не случилось — случилось ровно противоположное. Его недолюбливали, но какой бы ни была неприязнь сотрудников к Хартли, они боготворили Харрисона, а значит были вынуждены считаться с его «игрушкой».

Мысль об «игрушке» пришла Хартли в голову однажды вечером, когда доктор Сноу зашла попрощаться, одарив его неприязненно-жалостливым взглядом, каким обычно одаривают бродячего кота. Поначалу Хартли это взбесило, но он не мог ничего поделать: люди, в большинстве своём, были глупы, и им было наплевать на его ум, на его таланты изобретателя; что бы он ни сделал, они всё равно продолжили бы видеть в нём пригретого Харрисоном неудачника.

И пусть разлад в семье Рэтэуэй стал настоящей бомбой, научные круги он почти не затронул. Здесь были другие люди, и то, что разорвало в ошмётки жизнь одного высокородного семейства, едва ли вызвало малейшее волнение в «СТАР Лабс». Но были и те, кто знал о разладе в семье Рэтэуэй: были спонсоры и аристократичные выскочки, желавшие на склоне лет оставить бизнес и погрузиться в науку, и их взгляды так или иначе останавливались на Хартли. «Бедный маленький ублюдок», читалось в их глазах, пока губы лицемерно выговаривали: «Отрадно видеть вас в добром здравии, мистер Рэтэуэй».

Никто не вступал с ним в откровенную конфронтацию: язык его был остёр, как бритва, и Хартли ничего не боялся.

Мысль об «игрушке» пришла ему в голову однажды вечером и больше не отступала. Не раз и не два Хартли думал, что такой расклад был бы совсем не плох, отнюдь, даже наоборот. Он был умён, он был молод, он заслужил своё место в «СТАР Лабс» и может быть — может быть! — он заслужил немного больше.

После этого интерес к другим людям он утратил окончательно.

Он не позволял себе слишком много думать о Харрисоне, потому что это делало его рассеянным, а значит непригодным. Страшнее всего для Хартли было стать бесполезным, поэтому он отгонял лишние мысли, позволяя их себе только в успокаивающей тишине небольшой съемной квартиры, в которую съехал после ссоры с родителями.

Он отстранялся физически и умственно, в будние дни полностью погружаясь в учёбу, а в выходные отдавая себя работе в «СТАР Лабс» в окружении ненавистных недоумков, которых Харрисон вылавливал, будто издеваясь над ним, из самых низов.

Харрисону нравились юные недоучки, талантливые студенты без опыта: он предпочитал самостоятельно заниматься «огранкой алмазов». Он позволял им многое, как позволял многое Хартли, однако Хартли хватало такта не злоупотреблять возложенным на него доверием, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных.

Если Харрисон и заметил, как отстранился Хартли, то не подал вида, а Хартли не подал вида, что его это зацепило.

 

* * *

Особенно сильно задел его мальчишка по имени Франциско Рамон — некрасивый мелкий парень, которого Харрисон где-то подобрал и привёл в «СТАР Лабс». Рамон даже не удосужился прийти на работу в надлежащем виде, появившись на пороге кабинета в вытянутой футболке и мятом пиджаке.

Огрызаться на гневную отповедь мальчишка не стал — просто окинул Хартли затравленным взглядом и скрылся, почему-то оставив после себя не ощущение победы, а горестное злое разочарование.

— Я понимаю, что ты не обязан пояснять мне причины, по которым проводишь отбор сотрудников, — со всем возможным спокойствием сказал Хартли, — но давай в этот раз мы хотя бы сделаем вид?

Харрисон улыбнулся — своей странной кривоватой улыбкой, снисходительной улыбкой божества, от которого требует отчета простой смертный, — и ответил:

— У меня хорошее предчувствие в его отношении. Как было и с тобой, Хартли.

В один момент Хартли оказался низвергнут с постамента привилегированного — в хорошем или плохом смысле — на уровень всех этих одинаковых беспокойных гениев, которыми кишела «СТАР Лабс». Падение далось ему тяжко, но он вырос в светском обществе, в волчьей стае аристократов, где превыше всего ценилось умение держать лицо.

Он позволил себе рассмеяться, понадеявшись, что смех получился не слишком нервным, но Харрисон, наверное, что-то понял.

— Ты всегда будешь особенным, Хартли, — сказал он, вложив в эту фразу столько искренности, что Хартли замутило. — Всегда, что бы ни случилось.

Хартли тяжело сглотнул, не переставая улыбаться.

— Я благодарен тебе за это, Харрисон, — сказал он, вставая из-за стола с недоигранной шахматной партией. — Полагаю, я погорячился в суждениях — у меня нет никаких причин не доверять тебе в вопросе принятия решений. Все нанятые тобой до этого момента сотрудники в высшей степени оправдали возложенные на них ожидания...

— Хартли, — мягко перебил его Харрисон. — Хартли, посмотри на меня.

Он подчинился, и собственная улыбка теперь казалась ему натянутой и искусственной. Разумеется, Харрисон всё понял, он не мог не понять. Ревность — что может быть низменнее и банальнее.

— Это не всё. — Харрисон вышел из-за стола и тронул Хартли за плечо. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Он мягко подтолкнул Хартли в сторону служебного лифта. На нижний уровень они спускались в абсолютной тишине (абсолютной — для человеческого уха, мир Хартли по-прежнему был наполнен гудением тока по проводам, сухими щелчками металла и людским гомоном, безобразной какофонией звуков, преследовавшей его так давно, что он научился не обращать на неё внимания), пока Харрисон не заговорил:

— Как ты мог заметить, я увеличил количество сотрудников «СТАР Лабс» за последний месяц. Это не связано с расширением уже имеющихся у нас предприятий, это связано с началом чего-то совершенно нового.

Двери лифта открылись. Хартли впервые оказался здесь — на самом нижнем уровне, пустынном и слабоосвещенном. Площадь была огромна, она носила на себе отпечаток незаконченного строительства и напоминала изготовленный под что-то плацдарм.

Харрисон сделал приглашающий жест рукой, указав на одинокий стол, обставленный компьютерами, обмотанный кабелями и заваленный чертежами.

— Есть один проект, Хартли, — сказал Харрисон, когда они подошли к столу, — которым я хотел бы заниматься вместе с тобой. Ты гений, и это бесспорно, поэтому я рассказываю тебе о нём первому. Как я уже сказал, — и тут Харрисон снова улыбнулся, — ты — особенный.

Ощущение было таким, словно грудную клетку Хартли проломили, а потом стиснули лёгкие в железной хватке. Он уставился на небольшую голографическую модель, на вязь формул и расчётов, и на мгновение ему стало нечем дышать.

— Ускоритель, — пробормотал он.

— Ускоритель, — подтвердил Харрисон. — Ускоритель заряженных частиц. Новая эра для Централ-сити, новая эра для всего мира. И для нас с тобой. Я не смогу построить его без тебя.

— Но это... экспериментальная технология...

Харрисон развернул Хартли, податливого, словно кукла, к себе лицом. Ноги не слушались: раньше Хартли воспринимал это выражение как некую метафору, не представляя, что колени могут подгибаться на самом деле.

— Мисс Сноу и мистер Рамон, а ещё десятки лучших из лучших — все они станут твоей командой, Хартли. Нашей командой. Ускоритель подарит городу чистую дешевую энергию, а нам — славу, о которой ты даже не мечтал.

«И всё, что тебе нужно, — мысленно продолжил Хартли, — сработаться со Сноу и Рамоном. Отлично».

Он снова рассмеялся, уже без наигранной естественности, всё ещё чувствуя, как подрагивают колени.

— Это потрясающе, Харрисон, — сказал он. — Когда мы приступаем?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Пусть Харрисону и удалось заложить краеугольный камень, в проекте ускорителя еще оставались белые пятна. Некоторые чертежи были слишком сыры, чтобы ожидать, что их воспримут всерьёз, и прежде чем объявить о проекте во всеуслышание, необходимо было довести их до ума. В этом Харрисон заручился поддержкой Хартли.

Последующие несколько месяцев по вечерам и в выходные они работали над ускорителем вдвоём, не подключая к процессу никого из посторонних.

Хартли разрывался от гордости и чувства возложенной на него ответственности, был счастлив и напуган одновременно. Из-за противоречивых эмоций он то испытывал прилив сил, то пребывал в апатии.

 

Про отдых он почти забыл, иногда, работая дома, засыпал прямо за столом — и даже тогда мог подорваться, чтобы продолжить чертёж. Он был истощён, но при этом усталости не испытывал, на работу приходил вовремя, выглядел как положено и вёл себя по-прежнему. Что-то подсказывало Хартли, что, узнай Харрисон о его состоянии, работу вдвоём пришлось бы прекратить. Хартли не мог этого допустить: он вцепился в возможность быть с Харрисоном наедине как за спасительную соломинку, и чем больше проводил с ним времени, тем сильнее начинал это время ценить.

Работать с Харрисоном было одним удовольствием: они понимали друг друга с полуслова, иногда даже без слов. В перерывах они играли в шахматы. Все складывалось отлично, дело шло быстро и гладко, и Хартли покривил бы душой, сказав, что был полностью этому рад.

Он принял мечту Харрисона, сделал своей и хотел реализовать её как можно быстрее, но вместе с этим где-то в глубине души Хартли понимал, что ему будет не хватать их общей тайны.

В день, когда Харрисон предложил рассказать об ускорителе, самообладание покинуло Хартли, и впервые в жизни он Харрисону возразил.

Хартли был убеждён — или убедил себя, — что обнародовать проект было рано.

— Многое до сих пор неоднозначно, Харрисон, — сказал он, тщательно скрывая волнение. — И если мы можем работать, закрывая на это глаза, то у остальных непременно возникнут вопросы, на которые ты, конечно, дашь ответ, но, — он нервно усмехнулся, — ignotum per ignotius.

Как и всегда, Харрисон слушал его, улыбаясь, всем своим видом демонстрируя вежливую доброжелательность.

— Ты слишком строг к своим коллегам, — сказал он. — Поверь, как и тебя, я выбрал каждого из них не просто так.

Хартли стиснул зубы: и снова одной походя брошенной фразой Харрисон приравнял его к бестолковой толпе одарённых ровесников. Он раздражённо взмахнул рукой.

— Раз так, стоило рассказать им о проекте с самого начала. Циско Рамон придумал бы для него идиотское название, а Кейтлин Сноу вырастила бы рядом гербарий.

Харрисон тихо рассмеялся.

— Хартли, ты абсолютно невозможен, — сказал он, всё еще кривя губы в улыбке. — Но всё же дай им шанс.

Хартли вздёрнул бровь:

— Снова? — спросил он с иронией.

Харрисон кивнул с видом заговорщика.

— Пощади их. У тебя будет повод испытать моральное превосходство, когда мы объявим о том, что всё это время работали здесь над созданием будущего.

Несмотря на очевидность, Хартли польстили его слова.

— Verba magistri, — он развёл руками и добавил шутливо: — Всё ради тебя.

 

Это был первый раз за долгие месяцы, когда Хартли, вернувшись домой, уснул быстро и без всяких снов, и первый раз с восьми лет, когда он проснулся от боли, сомкнув челюсти с такой силой, что заскрипели зубы.

Он распахнул глаза, уставившись в низкий потолок, ощущая, как пальцы заскреблись по простыням. Любое движение отдавалось острой болью внутри головы, и спустя пару минут паралитической неподвижности Хартли вдруг понял, что стонет: понял по вибрации в глотке, потому что звуки исчезли.

В детстве, в родительском доме, для Хартли построили звукоизолированную комнату, «саркофаг», как называл ее он сам. Саркофаг, как в Чернобыле, за которым спрятали расплавленный радиоактивный стержень, отравлявший всё вокруг в радиусе десятков миль, только для Хартли таким стержнем был окружавший его мир — слишком шумный для его обостренного слуха. За толстыми стенами в комнате, которая показалась бы обычному человеку подобием камеры сенсорной депривации, Хартли чувствовал себя в безопасности, возвращаясь в неё, как в благословенную обитель.

Съехав от родителей, Хартли поселился в обыкновенной квартире. Он покинул башню из слоновой кости, попытавшись влиться в человеческий социум, которого был лишён по праву рождения. Первые несколько месяцев он почти не спал, взнузданный звуками: по старой привычке он разбирал их на такты, как некогда разбирал выступления Берлинского Филармонического оркестра. Собачий лай на пересечении улиц в двух кварталах, мягкий шелест автомобильных шин, шлепки конденсата на разогретый солнцем асфальт... Овладев этой симфонией, он наконец обрёл покой, научившись засыпать под её убаюкивающий ритм.

Сейчас всё стихло. В голове стояла ватная тишина, которой не было даже в «саркофаге», потому что никакая звукоизоляция не могла оградить жадный слух Хартли от звуков.

Он зажмурился и закричал.

Он кричал, пока не почувствовал, что крик сменил тональность, превратившись в вой. Боль не отступала, только набирала обороты, зарождаясь в ушах и раскатываясь по черепу и хребту, давя свинцовой тяжестью на грудную клетку. Воздух в лёгких закончился, Хартли попытался вдохнуть — и понял, что не может.

Последним мучительным рывком ему удалось дотянуться до мобильного телефона на прикроватном столике, но нажать на кнопку он не успел — боль накрыла его раньше.

 

* * *

Он очнулся дезориентированным и насквозь больным, до невозможности разомкнуть веки. Тело будто привязали к полу стальными прутами.

Болела глотка, болела грудь. Голову распирало изнутри, как после скверной выпивки.

Хартли откашлялся. Собственный голос отозвался звоном в ушах, болезненным и острым, и следом за ним накатило чудовищное облегчение. Просто сон. Дурной, отвратительный, скверный сон, вызванный болезнью, иначе не могло и быть. Скорее всего, он простыл где-то в недрах нижних уровней «СТАР Лабс», где всегда было холодно. Жар вызвал помутнение рассудка и бредовые галлюцинации. Оставалось надеяться, что он не кричал во сне.

Он всё-таки открыл глаза — и оказался практически ослеплён неестественным светом люминесцентных ламп. Вперёд он рванулся инстинктивно, но был немедленно отброшен обратно на постель.

— Хартли!

Он замер, прекратив биться в верёвках, которыми — очевидно — оказался связан. Этот голос Хартли узнал бы даже в бессознательном состоянии.

— Хартли, — его руки коснулись холодные пальцы; щёлкнул металл, освобождая запястье от ремней, первое, а потом второе, — перестань вырываться, тебе ничего не угрожает.

Холодные пальцы начали разминать его запястья, натёртые мягкой кожей. Не найдя в себе сил поднять голову, Хартли скосил глаза, но увидел только размытые пятна: очков на нём не было, а без них он видел мало.

— Харрисон, — сказал — попытался сказать — он. Имя вышло больше похожим на хрип. — Что случилось?

Харрисон поднялся и вложил ему в руки очки, а потом помог приподняться. Хартли огляделся: он был в «СТАР Лабс», в недавно отстроенном крыле, который Харрисон собирался отвести под какой-то проект, заброшенный после начала работы с ускорителем. Здесь стояли койки, всё пустое пространство было заставлено выключенной аппаратурой.

Харрисон сел на стул и сложил на коленях руки. Выглядел он почти так же скверно, как чувствовал себя Хартли: бледным, встревоженным, с глубокими кругами под глазами.

Он тяжело выдохнул и снял очки, сжав пальцами переносицу. Создавалось впечатление, что он не знал, куда деть руки. Хартли впервые видел его таким. Без дорогого костюма, в обычной черной водолазке, Харрисон был одновременно похож и не похож на себя.

Хартли, впрочем, едва ли выглядел лучше: он был в том, в чём обычно спал — простой серой футболке и хлопковых штанах.

— Прости меня, — сказал Харрисон. — Вышли из строя импланты. — Харрисон наконец поднял взгляд. — Я полагаю, это связано с новым оборудованием, которое мы тестировали. Частота имплантов вступила в конфликт с частотой одного из устройств, что привело к стремительной деградации микросхем. Эта комната звукоизолирована, здесь ты в безопасности, но я на всякий случай обесточил часть аппаратуры. — Он вздохнул и вдруг сказал с такой искренностью, что у Хартли сдавило виски: — Прости меня, я должен был это предвидеть.

Хартли нашёл в себе силы рассмеяться.

— Vulneratus non victus, — сказал он, и Харрисон надломленно улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Я не виню тебя. Что должно было произойти, то произошло.

— Странно наблюдать подобный фатализм от тебя, — заметил Харрисон.

Он поднялся и взял что-то с дальнего стола: это оказалась упаковка влажных салфеток. Выдернув одну, он взял Хартли за подбородок и повернул его голову к себе боком. От прикосновения холодной ткани к шее хотелось вздрогнуть, но Хартли был слишком занят тем, чтобы не забывать дышать.

— Кровь, — пояснил Харрисон. — Подозреваю, тебе было крайне больно. Я не был готов к такому... побочному эффекту. Но думаю, это поправимо.

Он отпустил Хартли и, скомкав, швырнул салфетку на пол.

— Ещё раз прости меня, — сказал он после паузы, и Хартли неожиданно понял, что всё это время они сидели в паре дюймов друг от друга. Кожу на его подбородке жгло, как от кислоты.

— Как... — Хартли закашлялся и отвёл взгляд. — Как ты вообще узнал?

— Ты позвонил мне.

Хартли нахмурился.

— Я не помню, чтобы...

— Экстренная кнопка. — Харрисон вынул из кармана телефон и положил его поверх одеяла. — Вероятно, ты успел нажать. Милость богов, Хартли, как сказал бы я, если бы в них верил. Не могу себе представить, что было бы, если бы ты не успел, — едва ли тебе смогли бы помочь парамедики. Ты был близок к болевому шоку, когда попал сюда.

Хартли сглотнул. Слюна отдавала металлом, была тягучей и горькой — похоже, в приступе агонии он прокусил себе щёку. Экстренная кнопка в его телефоне действительно была, просто подстраховка, быстрый способ дозвониться до Харрисона, потому что больше звонить было некому.

Он не думал, что когда-либо ей воспользуется, но тело, похоже, оказалось умнее рассудка, как бы парадоксально это не звучало.

— Спасибо, — сказал он наконец. — Не представляю, что было бы, если бы не ты.

— Оставь в покое условное наклонение, — улыбнулся Харрисон, положив ладонь на руку Хартли и сжав пальцы — невинный, отеческий жест, от которого Хартли вздрогнул, будто получив разряд электричества. — Я сделаю ещё несколько тестов, если ты не возражаешь, — нужно убрать вероятность рецидива. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Хартли выждал паузу, прислушиваясь к самому себе.

— Словно прихожу в себя после долгой простуды, — сказал он наконец. — Слабость, головная боль, дегидратация, ломота в суставах.

Взгляд Харрисона был цепким и внимательным: от него Хартли стало почти неловко, будто он сидел совершенно обнажённым под иссушающим светом тысячеваттных ламп.

— Расскажи мне о том, что чувствовал, — попросил Харрисон. — Прости, что вынуждаю тебя вспоминать, но...

— Мне не сложно, — солгал Хартли. — Сначала пропал слух, потом пришла боль. Мне не с чем её сравнить, но, полагаю, по интенсивности она напоминала сильный приступ мигрени. Началась от височных долей, постепенно охватила весь череп, затем — спинной мозг. Конечности онемели почти мгновенно. Стало сложно дышать. — Хартли нервно облизал губы; они были совершенно сухими. — Большего не помню — потерял сознание.

— Мне пришлось привязать тебя, — с извиняющимися нотками в голосе сказал Харрисон, коснувшись большим пальцем раздражённой кожи на запястье Хартли. — Я опасался, что ты себе навредишь.

— Никто не вредит нам так, как мы вредим самим себе, — пробормотал Хартли.

И так обессиленного, его неудержимо клонило в сон. Бессознательное состояние, в котором он провёл несколько часов, едва ли можно было посчитать полноценным отдыхом.

— Харрисон, — сказал он. — Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты вызвал мне такси.

Ответом ему стало искреннее недоумение.

— Прости, Хартли, но этого я допустить не могу. — Он перехватил удивлённый взгляд Хартли и чуть приподнял бровь. — Вероятно, ты не понимаешь, в каком опасном положении оказался. Упоминая травматический шок, я не преувеличивал, и ты прекрасно знаешь, к чему может привести такое состояние.

Харрисон стянул с переносицы очки, окинул их долгим и задумчивым взглядом. Впервые с пробуждения в «СТАР Лабс» Хартли стало по-настоящему страшно, и страх этот от рос из чего-то иррационального. Он знал, что такое травматический шок, и знал все свои риски, но по-настоящему испугался только после того, как об этом упомянул Харрисон.

— Без тестов и наблюдения я не могу сказать точно, будет ли рецидив, а если будет — когда именно. Это может случиться ночью. Ты можешь не успеть дотянуться до телефона, потому что тот факт, что ты успел... Хартли, я не из тех, кто верит в чудеса, но назвать случившееся чем-то иным у меня просто не поворачивается язык.

Хартли окончательно запутался.

— Ты предлагаешь мне остаться в «СТАР Лабс»? — спросил он.

Перспектива поселиться здесь, в окружении гениальных разработок и мощнейшей аппаратуры, его нисколько не встревожила, скорее даже наоборот. Было бы ложью сказать, что мысль такая его не посещала, однако он считал бестактным говорить об этом Харрисону, который и без того сделал для него очень многое.

— Не совсем. — Харрисон вновь надел очки, и вместе с ними к нему вернулось привычное бесстрастие, спокойная холодная маска. — В действительности, я собирался предложить тебе переехать в мой дом. Предупреждая твои возражения — он достаточно большой, чтобы мы друг друга не стесняли.

— Харрисон... — растерянно пробормотал Хартли и замолк.

Харрисон смотрел на него с терпеливым ожиданием, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сплетя пальцы в замок. Выглядел он так, словно планировал сидеть так ровно до тех пор, пока Хартли не определится.

В голове ворочался невидимый зверь, тупой отголосок разрывающей боли: он мешал не только думать, но и просто держать глаза открытыми. Но одно Хартли знал точно, без всяких иллюзий — ни к чему хорошему такая рокировка не привела бы.

Это будет не неделя, с отчаянной уверенностью подумал Хартли, не две, даже не месяц. В своей спокойной манере Харрисон предлагал ему нечто большее, чем ночлег, и от осознания этого Хартли сковал холодный липкий ужас. Он допустил ошибку? Где он допустил ошибку? С момента ухода от родителей и до этой самой минуты он делал всё, чтобы их отношения не выходили за пределы рабочих, считал недопустимым переступать даже через те границы, которые без колебаний пересекали другие сотрудники «СТАР Лабс»: гении-недоучки и полуобразованные выскочки.

— Я не давлю на тебя, Хартли, — сказал Харрисон, — но и оставить тебя тоже не могу.

— Это жалость, Харрисон? — сухо спросил Хартли.

— Это уважение, беспокойство и забота — то, чего ты заслуживаешь, хоть и не отдаёшь себе в этом отчёта.

— И ты, разумеется, знаешь лучше, чего я заслуживаю.

— Возьму на себя смелость сказать, что знаю достаточно.

Короткая вспышка раздражения затухла, так и не разгоревшись в полноценную злость. Хартли нашёл бы в себе силы возразить, если бы не был так измотан — и если бы действительно хотел препираться.

— Харрисон, твоя самоуверенность порой... переходит все допустимые границы, — заметил он, глядя в сторону, на свой мобильный телефон, резко контрастирующий с кипельной белизной простыни. — И на какой срок рассчитана подобная благотворительность?

— Я бы предпочёл термину «благотворительность» термин «партнёрство», — ответил Харрисон, — которое продлится столько, сколько будет нужно тебе.

— Партнёрство, — почти передразнил его Хартли, но на лице Харрисона не дрогнула ни одна мышца, он смотрел спокойно и терпеливо, будто имел дело с избалованным маленьким ребёнком.

Возможно, Хартли и был для него ребёнком, которого следовало держать поближе, чтобы он не навредил себе и окружающим. Больше десяти лет прошло, с ужасом подумал Хартли, но он по-прежнему смотрел на Харрисона как на божество, а Харрисон по-прежнему воспринимал его десятилетним мальчишкой, ищущим в чужом мужчине спасение от родительского равнодушия.

— Я хотел бы собрать вещи, — негромко сказал Хартли и поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Харрисоном.

— Завтра, Хартли, — ответил он. — А сегодня мы поедем домой.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Поездку Хартли практически не запомнил. Иногда он выныривал из сонного полузабытья, когда его чувства обострялись и вылавливали моменты, похожие на короткие видеовставки: царапанье дворников о лобовое стекло; почти бессвязное, успокаивающее бормотание Харрисона по левую сторону; щелчок ремня безопасности («Подними руку, Хартли, будь так любезен?»); скрип шин о гравий.

Дом был огромен. Потерявшись на мгновение, Хартли оступился, и Харрисон поддержал его за пояс.

— Как ты здесь живёшь? — спросил Хартли, запрокинув голову, чтобы взглянуть сквозь стеклянный потолок в затянутое тучами небо.

— Это моя крепость одиночества, — с улыбкой ответил Харрисон, мягко и уверенно направляя его по коридору в сторону комнаты. — Простор помогает думать.

Комната, которую он отвёл для Хартли, была сравнительно небольшой и безлико-аскетичной, без отпечатка жизни в ней. Вероятно, никто и никогда не оставался в ней надолго, возможно, никто и никогда даже не переступал её порога.

Харрисон помог Хартли забраться в постель, а потом опустился на колени, чтобы снять с него обувь.

— Спи, — выпрямившись, сказал он, — а когда проснёшься — мы съездим за твоими вещами.

— Харрисон, — окликнул его Хартли, когда он уже отвернулся, собираясь выйти. Он остановился, и после паузы Хартли сказал — совсем не то, что собирался: — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Харрисон и щёлкнул выключателем, оставив Хартли в сумеречном вечернем полумраке.

 

Он не думал, что сможет уснуть так просто: сон в незнакомом месте всегда давался ему тяжко, и причиной тому было обилие незнакомых звуков. Но на этот раз они не мешали. Сон пришёл, стоило только Хартли закрыть глаза.

 

***

Хартли проснулся ровно в шесть по старой привычке, которую привили ему родители, и которую он сам поддерживал после начала работы в «СТАР Лабс». Пару минут он лежал неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в незнакомые звуки, а потом разомкнул веки и осторожно сел.

Комнату освещал тусклый свет из окна — при свете она казалась такой же безжизненной и пустой, как и вчера в темноте. Хартли опустил ноги на пол и некоторое время обессиленно сидел, упираясь кулаками в матрас. Ощущение только что отступившей лихорадки прошло, остался только липкий невротический страх, тупая въедливая тревожность, из-за которой Хартли чувствовал себя слабым и грязным.

Хартли поднялся, на пробу перекатился с носка на пятку, покрутил головой. Боль отступила, вместе с ней ушли тошнота и головокружение. Импланты работали исправно — из разных частей дома Хартли слышал разные звуки: стук капель о дно раковины, приглушённый рёв труб, треск старой древесины.

Харрисона, который говорил с кем-то по телефону.

Хартли взял с прикроватного столика очки, надел их и пошёл на звук голоса. К тому моменту, когда он перешагнул порог кухни, Харрисон уже отложил телефон и печатал что-то на лэптопе одной рукой, второй на весу удерживая чашку.

— Доброе утро, Хартли, — сказал он, не отрываясь от экрана. — Как самочувствие?

— Хорошо, — хрипло ответил Хартли.

Он замолк, не зная, что сказать. Харрисон какое-то время печатал, затем остановился и развернулся всем корпусом, отставив в сторону чашку.

Они смотрели друг на друга почти минуту, и всё это время Хартли чувствовал себя почти зачарованным: говорить было физически сложно, сложно было даже дышать.

— Полотенце и запасная зубная щётка в ванной, — сжалился Харрисон, — и я взял на себя смелость подобрать кое-что из своей одежды, пока мы не забрали твою. Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против чёрного. — Он улыбнулся. — Я не особенно разнообразен в плане выбора цветовых гамм.

— Я могу съездить за вещами до работы? — спросил Хартли.

Харрисон вздёрнул бровь.

— Ты сегодня не работаешь, Хартли. Сегодня воскресенье.

— Раньше нам это не мешало.

— Раньше твои импланты не выходили из строя. — Он вздохнул. — Сегодня ты отдыхаешь, хочешь ты этого или нет. Кофе в кофейнике, я сварил для двоих. Завтрак будет через полчаса. И, пожалуйста, прекрати нервничать — я чувствую это с другого конца кухни.

Хартли вынудил себя расслабиться, разжать сведённые пальцы, которыми он вцепился в дверной косяк. Харрисон всё ещё смотрел на него, приподняв уголки губ в полуулыбке.

То, как стремительно Хартли развернулся и направился в душ, можно было считать побегом.

Ему было страшно, чудовищно страшно, но где-то в глубине души расцветала слепящая эйфория. Разве не этого он хотел с подросткового возраста? Пока остальные мальчишки грезили игрушками, супермоделями и оружием, Хартли Рэтэуэй мечтал о высоких технологиях, родительском одобрении и докторе Харрисоне Уэллсе.

Хартли стащил с себя одежду так, будто на ней были пауки. Качнувшись, он прижался плечом к холодной стене душевой кабины и зажмурился, вздрогнув всем телом, когда сверху хлынула ледяная вода.

Это не помогло. Хартли слышал, как в нескольких десятках метров Харрисон поднимается со стула, споласкивает пустую чашку, подходит к холодильнику. Хартли слышал всё, от спокойного размеренного дыхания Харрисона до хруста его костей, когда он, потягиваясь, расправлял спину.

Не сдержавшись, Хартли опустил руку и застонал на полувыдохе — пришлось с силой укусить себя за губу, чтобы замолкнуть. Обычно он вёл себя тише и расправлялся со своими проблемами за пару минут: при родителях, контролировавших каждый его шаг, иначе было нельзя.

Он зажмурился. Шум воды отошёл на второй план; Хартли полностью сосредоточился на звуках, доносившихся из кухни. Харрисон гремит посудой, Харрисон моет руки, Харрисон почти неслышно напевает себе под нос, Харрисон быстро набирает что-то на лэптопе. Харрисон-Харрисон-Харрисон.

Хартли молча упёрся лбом в стену перед собой, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Звуки померкли, их почти полностью смыл шум крови в ушах.

Отвращение накатило почти сразу же. Достав с полки мыло, он принялся втирать пену в ладони, пытаясь отгородиться от самого себя. На этот раз не вышло. Хартли резко перекрыл воду и шагнул из душевой кабины, окунувшись в прохладный воздух ванной комнаты.

В конце концов, не он сделал первый шаг, не он предложил всё это. Будь его воля, Харрисон продолжил бы считать чувства Хартли чем-то вроде подростковых переживаний, которые тот давным давно перерос.

Одевался он медленно. Харрисон оставил ему чёрные брюки, которые пришлось подвернуть, и водолазку из тонкой шерсти. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Хартли поморщился: он выглядел бледным и загнанным, как будто за пару минут до этого закончил изнурительный кросс.

Он немного постоял, сняв очки и разминая надбровные дуги, а затем решительно направился на кухню.

Взгляд, которым наградил его Харрисон, был полон такого искреннего любопытства, что едва не парализовал Хартли на месте.

— Завтрак, — сказал Харрисон. — Надеюсь, ты не имеешь ничего против яиц.

Хартли покачал головой.

— Я не голоден. Мне бы хотелось...

— Когда ты ел в последний раз?

Невесело рассмеявшись, Хартли сел за стол.

— Справедливо. Позавчера, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Не нужно чувствовать себя обязанным, — сказал Харрисон. — Если тебя так беспокоит распределение домашних дел, приготовление еды я с превеликой радостью оставлю на тебя.

— Боюсь, я скорее устрою пожар в твоём доме, чем приготовлю хоть что-нибудь близкое к съедобному.

— В таком случае, ешь. — Харрисон притянул к себе лэптоп. — После этого мы сразу поедем за твоими вещами.

Впервые за последние несколько дней Хартли позволил себе расслабиться — и впервые за последние несколько дней у него это получилось. Панический дурной страх, липкая смесь ужаса и отвращения, наконец отступила. Харрисон спокойно печатал, изредка отвлекаясь на кофе; просторную кухню начинал заливать желтый солнечный свет.

— Ad meliora, — пробормотал Хартли. — Всё, что ни делается.

Когда он поднял взгляд, Харрисон с улыбкой смотрел на него.

— Ita est ut dicis, — сказал он.

И тогда Хартли решился.

 

Он был абсолютно спокоен, когда после завтрака сел с Харрисоном в машину. Как бывало всегда, определившись с планом, он перестал нервничать — волноваться больше не имело смысла, поводья перехватила решимость.

Они ехали молча. В какой-то момент Хартли поймал себя на бесстыдном разглядывании покоившихся на руле рук Харрисона. Он заставил себя отвернуться к боковому окну и остаток пути провёл, разглядывая редких утренних прохожих.

— Вещей немного, — сказал он, когда они поднимались по узкой пыльной лестнице на второй этаж. — Я... предпочёл обойтись минимумом.

Тем минимумом, который позволили ему забрать родители. Учебники для университета он докупал сам, сэкономив на еде. Позже в «СТАР Лабс» ему начали платить достаточно, но Хартли искренне пугали большие скопления людей в магазинах масс-маркета. Он отчасти переборол себя, когда дело касалось поездок на общественном транспорте и самостоятельных покупок продуктов, в остальном он всё ещё оставался неуклюж, а собственная неловкость больно задевала самооценку.

Переступив порог, Харрисон огляделся, чуть сощурив глаза за стёклами очков. Лицо его оставалось непроницаемым, но Хартли против воли ощутил лёгкий укол стыда. Он давно смирился с тем, что обстоятельства, в которых он оказался, не были его виной, но привитые с детства привычки вытравливались медленно и болезненно.

Тем более, Харрисон спасал его такое количество раз, что смущаться из-за крохотных комнат и разобранной постели было как минимум странно.

— Я мог бы подождать тебя на улице, — заметил Харрисон.

Хартли выдохнул, снял с себя очки и аккуратно положил их на край стола.

— Нет, — сказал он и шагнул вперёд.

Поцелуй получился смазанным — потому что Хартли почти ничего не видел без очков, и потому что у него не было никакого _практического_ опыта.

И он был уверен, что Харрисон его оттолкнёт, но вместо этого он обхватил Хартли ладонями за лицо, одним плавным движением перехватив контроль. Харрисон был выше его почти на голову, но подстроился с такой лёгкостью, что в мысли Хартли невольно закрался вопрос — в действительности ли всё происходящее было его инициативой.

— Хартли. — Харрисон придержал его за подбородок и чуть отстранился. — Я задам тебе один вопрос. Ты уверен?

Хартли рассмеялся.

— Думаю, я был уверен с того момента, когда впервые тебя услышал.

— Тебе было девять, — резонно заметил Харрисон.

— Верно. — Хартли прикрыл глаза и сказал: — «Доколе же ты будешь злоупотреблять моим терпением?»

Ответом ему стал короткий смешок. Хартли поднял взгляд, вдруг остро пожалев о своём решении снять очки: близорукость смазывала черты лица Харрисона, убирала с них всякое выражение. Слуха, впрочем, было более чем достаточно — эмоции по голосу, дыханию и сердцебиению считать было проще, чем по мимике.

Но сердце Харрисона билось ровно. Озадаченный, Хартли положил ладонь ему на грудь, вздрогнув, когда Харрисон сомкнул пальцы вокруг его руки и притянул его к себе.

От страшной смеси возбуждения и страха Хартли почти потерял возможность мыслить здраво. Он сам потянул Харрисона к постели, пытаясь на ходу снять с него одежду, но замер, жёстко остановленный за запястье.

— Хартли, — мягко сказал Харрисон. — Убери руки.

Хартли разжал пальцы раньше, чем успел полностью осознать смысл просьбы.

— Но...

— У тебя будет время, — с улыбкой продолжил Харрисон. — А сейчас — убери руки.

Хартли закрыл глаза и подчинился.

Всё получилось глупо и быстро, на его взгляд, и всё равно в какой-то момент (когда Харрисон прижался губами к его шее, или когда положил ладонь ему на живот, или когда сказал тоном, одновременно мягким и властным: «Открой глаза и посмотри на меня»), что ничего лучше у него никогда не было и не будет.

И ничего глупее, домыслил он полчаса спустя, нервно собирая в сумку разлетающиеся конспекты. Чтобы надеть очки, ему потребовалось добрых несколько минут, — так сильно тряслись руки, — но Хартли нашёл в себе силы повернуться и посмотреть Харрисону в лицо.

Тот улыбался, обтирая пальцы антисептиком, и улыбка его была блуждающей и рассеянной, будто он думал о чём-то хорошем.

— Собрался? — поинтересовался он.

— Да, — ответил Хартли, чувствуя, как наливаются краской скулы.

— Тогда поехали домой.

Харрисон подхватил его сумку и вышел первым.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

С этого дня их жизнь превратилась в некое подобие рутины, которой Хартли отдался с такой лёгкостью, словно мечтал о ней всю жизнь. Ему было куда возвращаться и было куда идти утром.

Гостевая комната осталась заброшенной, разместив в себе вещевую сумку с ненужными, в общем-то, вещами. Хартли перебрался к Харрисону, мимоходом отметив, что его спальня выглядела едва ли не более безжизненной, чем комната, которую он отвёл для Хартли: огромное пространство, часть которого занимала кровать, часть — стол, заваленный книгами и рукописными листами. Будто в ней жил не человек, а робот-трудоголик.

Что было, на взгляд Хартли, недалеко от истины.

Первые несколько недель они даже не касались друг друга, слишком поглощённые работой — не считая моментов, когда Харрисон целовал Хартли на ночь в загривок, легко и просто, будто делал так всю жизнь. Первым не выдержал Хартли: он протянул руку буквально, коснувшись Харрисона за плечо, обтянутое простой чёрной футболкой.

Харрисон будто ждал этого.

С первой их встречи больше десяти лет назад у Хартли не пропадало ощущение, что Харрисон его учит. Не только слышать и слушать, не только разбираться в квантовой механике и дискретной математике, но и тому, как обращаться с окружавшим их миром. Ощущение не исчезло и после того, как они начали вместе спать, но Хартли не возражал — за пару недель он узнал больше, чем за предыдущее двадцать с лишним лет жизни.

Это были самые счастливые дни в его жизни, уступавшие разве что тому времени, когда он впервые открыл для себя мир звуков.

 

Так продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока Хартли не получил на личную почту письмо, в котором была ссылка и отсканированный разворот какой-то местной жёлтой газетёнки. Там красовалась их с Харрисоном совместная фотография: Харрисон стоит у пассажирской двери машины, вглядываясь в циферблат своих наручных часов; Хартли смотрит вверх, на лицо Харрисона, со странной смесью раздражения и преданности. Это был неплохой снимок, особенно по меркам третьесортного таблоида, но приведённый рядом текст заставил Хартли поёжиться.

Какой-то журналист с поразительным тщанием вывел на жёлтых страницах их с Харрисоном историю, доработанную и отретушированную в нужных местах. Не будь Хартли настолько напуган, он бы отдал автору должное — тот не поленился прошерстить предыдущие публикации о докторе Уэллсе и семье Рэтэуэев, чтобы потом слить найденные факты и сплетни в жуткую химеру.

Упоминалось всё: глухота Хартли и его исцеление, цитаты из публикаций Харрисона в научных журналах, где он рассказывал об имплантах и технологии их вживления в среднее ухо, уход Хартли из дома. Резюмируя написанное, журналист патетически вопрошал: не поспособствовал ли всемирно известный учёный сворачиванию юного дарования на кривую дорожку греха?

Хартли затрясло. Он снял очки и вцепился пальцами в переносицу, пытаясь унять зарождавшуюся в затылке боль. Страха за себя не было — таблоиды перемыли ему кости ещё в тот момент, когда родители от него отреклись. Он боялся за Харрисона.

Попытки найти отправителя с издевательским адресом notsofriendlyneighbour@gmail.com успехом не увенчались: след обрывался в Коста-Рике, куда его, очевидно, выбросили многочисленные анонимные прокси.

Хартли удалил письмо и попытался забыть о нём. Пару раз за день он ловил на себе взгляд Харрисона: сначала — заинтересованный, а потом — откровенно тревожный.

 

Домой он отправился раньше Харрисона на такси, а приехав — быстро принял душ и забрался под одеяло, пытаясь убаюкать себя привычными звуками.

Сон не шёл. Но когда спустя несколько часов Харрисон лёг рядом с ним, Хартли сделал вид, что спит.

Не вышло. Харрисон знал его слишком хорошо.

— Хартли, — тихо сказал он, коснувшись тыльной стороной ладони его лба. — Я знаю, что случилось.

— О чём ты, — сонно пробормотал Хартли, и тогда Харрисон потянул его на себя, подставив под затылок плечо.

Для человека с настолько худощавым телосложением Харрисон был поразительно силён. Свою силу он, впрочем, почти никогда не демонстрировал: это была одна из мелочей, доступ к которым Хартли невольно льстил.

— Я тоже получил это письмо, — продолжил Харрисон, рассеянно перебирая волосы Хартли. — Но твоя реакция, признаюсь, меня удивила.

— И ты не боишься?

Харрисон рассмеялся. Его сухой, лишённый эмоций смех успокоил Хартли моментально, как укол транквилизатора.

— Чего? Что скучающие домохозяйки и рабочие из пригорода будут считать меня exoletus, развратившим избалованного мальчишку? Бояться нужно не этого, Хартли, бояться нужно серьёзных ошибок. А это не ошибка.

Он замолк. Хартли понял, что ему стало спокойнее, будто абсолютная уверенность Харрисона передалась и ему.

— Моя жена была очень умной женщиной, Хартли, — вдруг сказал Харрисон ровным, даже равнодушным голосом, словно рассказывая о погоде. — Мой интеллект, все мои идеи и разработки, всё это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, чем занималась она. И когда она погибла, люди начали писать статьи о том, что аварию подстроил я, амбициозный и завистливый недоносок, решивший присвоить её идеи. И за всё время я понял одно: пытаться спорить с ними — значит признать собственную ошибку, совершая, помимо прочего, новую. Но ошибки не было и быть не могло, не в этом случае и не в том, что сейчас происходит между нами.

Поражённый его откровенностью, Хартли молчал, и Харрисон повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его в висок.

— Спи, Хартли, — сказал он. — И ничего не бойся.

Мысль поискать старые статьи промелькнула в голове Хартли, но он отсёк её как предательскую, недостойную того, что происходило между ним и Харрисоном.

Он заснул умиротворённым.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Работа над ускорителем частиц продвигалась быстрее назначенных сроков, и в этом не было ничего удивительного.

«СТАР Лабс» была единым организмом; механизмом, в слаженной системе которого каждому отводилась своя роль. Параллельно над сотнями проектов здесь работали сотни людей: некоторые позже объединялись, но всё же многие из них — ни проекты, ни люди — друг с другом не пересекались никогда. Биотехнологи соперничали с биотехнологами, архитекторы с архитекторами, механики с механиками: конкуренция в «СТАР Лабс» присутствовала всегда, но всегда она носила локальный характер.

День, когда Харрисон предложил приостановить текущие исследования и бросить все силы на постройку ускорителя, был началом марафона, призом в котором стало его признание.

Они работали над созданием чуда, своего рода совершенной мечты, и ни для чего совершенного не было достаточно уже готовых чертежей и расчётов: сейчас любой мог показать себя, мог дать совет, любой мог предложить улучшение или предупредить о возможных проблемах.

Они трудились во благо грядущего ради будущего, в котором каждый видел себя лучшим.  

Ещё никогда Хартли не испытывал такого волнения. Он спал по несколько часов в сутки, ел урывками, в минуты спокойствия вдруг подрывался с места, чтобы провести расчёт. Вне «СТАР Лабс» он выглядел как безумный гений, а чувствовал себя, словно лихорадящий больной. Скрывать от коллег своё нездоровое состояние стоило ему титанических усилий.

Хартли не верил в судьбу, он верил в Харрисона, и тот наконец дал ему возможность проявить себя.

Вниманием не обходили самые незначительные детали, но больше всего времени уделялось системам безопасности: Харрисон проверял и перепроверял их работу с чрезмерной тщательностью даже по мнению весьма осторожного Хартли. Только когда Харрисон убедился, что СУЗ выдерживала нагрузку, более чем в трижды превышающую максимальную реактивности ускорителя, он официально объявил о запуске ускорителя частиц.

Запуск назначили на понедельник. Вечером пятницы после часов симуляций наконец провели финальную проверку: от полноценного старта её отличало лишь то, что ускоритель не доводили до полной мощности.

Всё прошло превосходно. Показатели держались в пределах нормы. Люди начали аплодировать, раздался смех. Кто-то всхлипнул в толпе — и Хартли не узнал, не расслышал, кто. Он смотрел вниз, на черный цилиндр ускорителя, затихающего под возбужденный гул счастливых голосов.

Что-то было не так. Что-то звучало не так.

— Харрисон, — тихо сказал Хартли, поймав его за локоть, — нужно поговорить.

— Да, Хартли?

Подняв глаза на людей вокруг, Хартли скривил рот.

— Не здесь. В кабинете.

Харрисон заметил его беспокойство, но отреагировал скорее с любопытством, нежели с интересом.

— Конечно, — кивнул он.

— Сейчас.

С какой-то насмешливой покорностью Харрисон кивнул снова.

Всю дорогу до кабинета Хартли едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на бег. В кресле он сидел как на иголках. Не зная куда деть руки, он сцепил их в замок. Пальцы были ледяными настолько, что потеряли чувствительность.

Несмотря на его очевидную тревогу, Харрисон выглядел довольным.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — спросил он, садясь за стол.

— Ускоритель. С ним что-то не так.

Харрисон вскинул брови.

— «Что-то не так» звучит не слишком по-научному. Особенно от тебя.

Хартли раздраженно выдохнул. Присущее ему красноречие покинуло его абсолютно, он никак не находил нужных слов — и это тогда, когда они были настолько необходимы.

— Потому что «услышать дефект» — это не совсем научный подход к проверке атомных реакторов, — сухо сказал он.

Харрисон издал едва слышный смешок; снял очки, наклонившись к Хартли ближе. Хартли сдавило грудь: уже тогда он понял, что Харрисон ему не верит.

Ужас и обида смешались в какое-то новое, прежде незнакомое ему чувство — отголосок того, что он испытал, когда родители выгнали его из дома. Сейчас он был унижен: он был предан, не нужен и слаб — слаб невероятно, постыдно.

— Хартли, — сказал Харрисон тоном, полным вкрадчивой, почти гипнотической мягкости. — Последний год ты жил нашей мечтой, ты отдал этому проекту себя всего, без остатка. Ты устал, ты вымотан, Хартли. Это всего лишь нервы.

Хартли упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.

— Нет. Я говорю абсолютно серьёзно: я уверен, что есть неполадка. Отложи запуск. Проведи дополнительные проверки.

— Не могу, — покачал головой Харрисон. — Мы потеряем половину инвесторов.

— К дьяволу инвесторов, мы можем потерять всё.

Харрисон вздохнул.

— Послушай, Хартли, — сказал он, — если бы сегодняшний тест зарегистрировал хотя бы малейшее отклонение, мы бы сейчас вели совершенно иной разговор. Но всё прошло идеально, показатели превзошли наши самые смелые ожидания. Я не могу запретить запуск, потому что мой практикант _услышал_ неполадку. Даже мне этого не спустят с рук.

Хартли покачал головой.

— Не могу поверить, что слышу это от тебя. Non licet in bella bis peccare, на войне ошибаются только раз — это твои слова, Харрисон, не мои. Куда подевалась твоя неизменная аккуратность?

Харрисон устало улыбнулся, словно Хартли вынудил его сказать что-то, чего он говорить не хотел.

— Я не думаю, что ты прав, — сказал он, будто извиняясь. — Мне жаль это говорить, но на этот раз ты ошибаешься, — Хартли хотел ему ответить, но Харрисон опередил его, продолжив: — Не каждая ошибка — глупость, Хартли, и если мы не дадим твоей развития, то глупости не совершим.

Харрисон умолк, но его слова всё ещё резали Хартли слух. Хартли вдруг почувствовал невероятную усталость: словно груз всех бессонных ночей, тысяч часов работы и умственного напряжения разом навалился на него камнем. Он прикрыл лицо ладонью, потёр лоб.

— Может быть, ты прав, Харрисон, — сказал он. — Может быть, я просто устал.

Когда он снова поднял глаза, Харрисон улыбался, мягко и понимающе. У Хартли возникло ощущение, будто ему вскрыли нарыв, мучивший его последние несколько часов. Харрисон умел так; более того — только Харрисон так и умел: даже не словом, жестом и мимикой, одним своим видом сделать так, чтобы Хартли стало легче.

— Может быть, — сказал Харрисон негромко, поднимаясь из кресла, — тебе просто нужно расслабиться.

Обогнув стол, он остановился у Хартли и привычно провёл рукой по его волосам, коснувшись пальцами места между шеей и челюстью, где бился пульс. Хартли подался навстречу ласке, но одернул себя в последний момент.

Он сомкнул пальцы вокруг запястья Харрисона, мягко отстранив его руку.

— Мы же договаривались, — напряжённо сказал он.

К его удивлению, Харрисон засмеялся и присел перед креслом. Без очков он выглядел намного моложе, и пусть Хартли привык видеть его таким, он не смог не вздрогнуть. Давно, еще когда все только начиналось, они четко разделили то, что можно было позволять себе наедине, и то, что было недопустимо при посторонних. Они пришли к консенсусу, разграничив рабочее и личное, нашли идеальный способ совмещать это, не пересекая, и теперь Харрисон грубо нарушал все установленные им же табу.

— Хартли, — сказал он, — Хартли. Ты можешь представить себе, что мы сделали? Ты можешь хотя бы вообразить, какую работу мы совершили? Хартли, — снова повторил он, и от того, с какой нежностью он проговорил его имя, у Хартли начало тянуть в груди, — позволь себе расслабиться. Ты заслужил это.

Он осторожно взял запястье Хартли и поцеловал его в ладонь. В этом жесте было что-то анахроническое и красивое одновременно, гротескное, наигранное и естественное, как и всё, что делал Харрисон, всё, что он из себя представлял. Он протянул руки, и Хартли сам подался ему навстречу, позволив вовлечь себя в поцелуй.

Харрисон отстранился, не обрывая зрительного контакта, обнял лицо Хартли ладонями. Он улыбался, и взгляд его отдавал лёгким безумием, абсолютным искренним счастьем, и от причастности к этому счастью Хартли хотелось взвыть.

— Ubi concordia, — всё так же улыбаясь, сказал Харрисон, и Хартли ответил немедленно, почти инстинктивно:

— Ibi victoria. Ты прав.

В этот момент он и впрямь верил, что Харрисон прав. Собственная паранойя казалась ему далёкой и глупой, детским страхом перед чем-то грандиозным, перед невероятным открытием, которое изменит мир. Быть может, Хартли просто боялся перемен. Быть может, он опасался, что станет ненужным, поэтому пытался оттянуть момент запуска до последнего.

Ему не было смысла бояться. Харрисон стоял с ним плечом к плечу с детства, на протяжении более десяти лет — он поддерживал, защищал и помогал. «Где согласие — там победа». Если и существовал в этом мире какой-то абсолют, то он заключался в человеке, который находился сейчас рядом с Хартли.

— Пообещай мне, что не будешь беспокоиться, — попросил Харрисон, и Хартли пообещал, потому что это было самым малым из того, что он мог сейчас сделать.

Харрисон поцеловал его снова, на этот раз — медленно и тягуче, как не позволял себе даже в те моменты, когда они оставались наедине. Невольно Хартли бросил взгляд на стеклянные стены кабинета — стеклянные, pro di immortales, абсолютно прозрачные! — но Харрисон удержал его за подбородок.

— Не смотри туда, — почти неслышно сказал он. — Смотри на меня.

— Нас...

— Нас могут увидеть, — закончил за него Харрисон, не позволяя ему отвернуться или отвести взгляд. — Но даже если так — я всё равно собирался рассказать об этом после запуска ускорителя. Нет нужды молчать, Хартли. Это не то, что нужно скрывать, и не то, чего стоит стыдиться.

У Хартли будто выбило воздух из груди. Он не думал о будущем, не позволял себе этого. Работа помогала, отвлекая от сбывшегося и грядущего, заставляя сфокусироваться на том, что происходило сейчас.

— Если ты не против, разумеется, — добавил Харрисон.

Хартли засмеялся.

— От меня отказались родители, — сказал он. — Я рискнул состоянием, репутацией и честью своей семьи и потерял всё это в один момент. Нет, я не против. Я буду счастлив, Харрисон.

— Ты будешь, — с улыбкой ответил Харрисон.

Он потянул за ремень брюк Хартли, ловко и быстро вытянув язычок из пряжки. На осознание того, что Харрисон собирался делать, Хартли потребовались мучительно долгие секунды: он просто не мог в это поверить, а когда понял — попытался удержать Харрисона за запястья.

— Руки, Хартли, — сказал Харрисон. Голос его звучал мягко и вкрадчиво, но в нём впервые за вечер появились стальные нотки — тот верный признак прикрытого дружелюбием недовольства, который Хартли научился различать в его голосе еще много лет назад.

— Ты же не... — шёпотом заговорил он, но его оборвал сухой смех Харрисона.

— Только не говори, что одна мысль об этом тебя не возбуждает.

Он и не собирался — это была бы ложь, и ложь очевидная. Харрисон не боялся, поэтому не боялся и Хартли, хотя если бы кто-то прошёл мимо кабинета сейчас, он увидел бы всё своими глазами.

Это был бы скандал, а может, никакого скандала и не было бы. Учёные — народ себе на уме. Годы работы в «СТАР Лабс» многократно демонстрировали Хартли, что учёных больше интересовало содержимое пробирок, чем личная жизнь начальника, даже если начальник стоял на коленях перед собственным практикантом в кабинете, больше похожем на огромный аквариум.

На коленях.

Хартли сдавленно всхлипнул и подался вперёд, но Харрисон одним движением впечатал его обратно в кресло. Ладонь легла на бедро сильно и жёстко, фиксируя на месте. Обычно он не позволял себе грубости, но Хартли было всё равно — сейчас ему было бы всё равно, даже если бы Харрисон решил свернуть ему шею.

И то, что Харрисон сказал до этого, было правдой: Хартли возбуждала сама мысль о происходящем, возбуждала сильнее, чем прикосновения горячего рта к коже. Когда Харрисон поднял взгляд, свободной рукой забравшись ему под рубашку, прижав к обнажённому животу прохладные пальцы, Хартли, должно быть, выругался или извинился — или и то, и другое одновременно. Никогда раньше Харрисон не позволял себе такого: в постели он был так же мягок и строг, как в работе, позволяя многое, но при этом не разрешая пересекать установленные им самим границы.

Хартли никогда не интересовался, где Харрисон этому научился. Единственный заданный в своё время вопрос был пресечен аккуратно, но твердо: «Разве это имеет значение?». Carpe diem, решил тогда Хартли, это действительно ничего не значило. Он слышал от кого-то (возможно, от четы Рэтэуэев, некогда бывших его родителями), что у Харрисона была жена, которая погибла в автокатастрофе, и этим фактом ограничивалось всё, что он знал о Харрисоне Уэллсе.

Он застонал сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы, протяжно и почти мученически, и звук этот вызвал у Харрисона раскатистый гортанный смешок. Хартли едва не задохнулся — он никогда не был громким, но необходимость молчать сейчас взвинчивала возбуждение ещё сильнее, быстрее подстёгивала к разрядке. Харрисон или почувствовал, или заметил это: рот сменили пальцы, он чуть отклонился в сторону и свободной рукой подцепил Хартли за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза.

Хартли застонал, и Харрисон потянул его на себя, приобняв за шею. Хартли вцепился ему в плечи как утопающий, до побелевших костяшек. Его затрясло, дрожь поднялась от паха по хребту и накрыла собой целиком.

Харрисон не выпустил его, пока он не восстановил дыхание, а потом легко поднялся с колен и вытащил из ящика стола упаковку салфеток.

— Вот видишь, Хартли, — сказал он и стукнул пальцем по подбородку Хартли, чтобы тот поднял лицо, — всё хорошо. А будет ещё лучше.

Наклонившись, он поцеловал Хартли в лоб над переносицей. В этом целомудренном жесте было больше нежности, чем в сексе, ставшим обыденной частью их жизней, и впервые за долгие годы Хартли почувствовал нечто, критически близко подобравшееся к определению слова «любовь».

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Впервые за долгое время распорядок в «СТАР Лабс» вернулся в норму: к выходным лаборатория опустела. Хартли приходил сюда частично по привычке, а частично потому, что места себе не находил от тревоги.

Он постоянно прислушивался к тишине внизу. В нескольких десятках метров под его ногами ждал своего часа ускоритель частиц — машина будущего, механизм, который станет легендой и навсегда свяжет имена своих создателей со словом «прогресс».

Или «катастрофа».

Хартли снял очки, потер веки. Ещё никогда он не был вымотан настолько — физически, морально, —  хотя, казалось бы, сейчас имел полное право расслабиться.

Хартли, Харрисон, даже Кейтлин, даже этот выскочка Циско — после двух лет тяжелой работы они все заслужили передышку. Feci, quod potui, каждый из них сделал всё, что мог: теперь настало время предвкушать неизбежный триумф.

Хартли не испытывал ни намека на ликование. Тишина внизу была зловещей.

Ещё два дня назад он и представить себе не мог, что не будет рад грядущему запуску. Единственным человеком, который мечтал о нем больше самого Хартли, был Харрисон — и сильнее всего Хартли беспокоился именно о нем.

Он мог потерять «СТАР Лабс», оказаться ранен или того хуже погибнуть: в любом случае, думал Хартли, если завтра что-то пойдёт не так, Харрисона это уничтожит. Хартли не смог бы себе простить, если бы из-за его бездействия Харрисон пострадал. Было необходимо удостовериться в том, что запуск не станет провалом.

Он снова надел очки и просмотрел файл очередного технического отчета, содержание которого, как и остальных, успел выучить наизусть. Ничего подозрительного. Хартли вздохнул. Он не спал больше суток и начинал терять концентрацию.

Ускоритель состоял из тысяч деталей, в базе данных «СТАР Лабс» хранилась информация о каждой из них, но Хартли не знал, где именно нужно было искать, и это очень усложняло ему задачу.

Он услышал звук приближающихся шагов и закрыл файлы. В лабораторию шёл Харрисон: Хартли не хотел, чтобы он застал его за занятием, которое считал бесполезным. После пятничного разговора они больше не поднимали тему ускорителя: казалось, Харрисона задело проявленное Хартли недоверие. Хартли мог это понять, ведь сам почувствовал укол обиды, когда Харрисон отказался его слушать.

— Можешь не стучать, — подал он голос, не отвлекаясь от монитора.

Харрисон распахнул дверь; улыбнувшись, покачал головой:

— Признаюсь, иногда это обескураживает.

— Поверь, меня тоже, — скривил губы Хартли. — Некоторых разговоров я бы предпочёл никогда не слышать, — он поднял на него глаза. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Уже почти восемь. Хотел предложить тебе для разнообразия выйти отсюда не под покровом ночи.

Хартли проверил время: окон в лаборатории не было, и работая, он за ним не следил.

Оказалось, он провел одиннадцать часов, штудируя чертежи и расчеты. За одиннадцать часов  он не нашёл ничего.  

Возможно, Харрисон был прав, и опасения Хартли не имели под собой почвы. Но чтобы успокоиться, Хартли недостаточно было видеть, как работает ускоритель, ему нужно было его услышать.

Он выключил компьютер, вместе со стулом отодвинулся от стола.

— Прекрасная идея, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Помедлив, он добавил: — Погоди, я только возьму пальто.

Он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть, что уходил из «СТАР Лабс» вместе с Харрисоном и ехал к нему. Хартли был слишком самолюбив, чтобы признаться себе в этом, но чувствовал себя так, словно получил что-то, чего не был достоин: Харрисон был с ним — и был ближе, чем Хартли когда-либо мечтал.

Они шли по узкому коридору на расстоянии, свойственном коллегам, и Хартли наслаждался осознанием, что в любой момент мог его сократить. Его сдерживали воспитание и гордость и то, с каким уважением он относился к Харрисону.

С детства Хартли испытывал перед ним почти благоговейный трепет и только за годы общения научился это скрывать. Теперь его словно бы поставили на пьедестал подле Харрисона, и для Хартли стало дозволенным то, что он раньше считал неуместным. Это опьяняло и обескураживало одновременно.

С другой стороны, думал Хартли, выходя из лифта на парковку, кто, если не он заслужил этого больше.

Хартли сел в машину, облокотился об оконную раму и уперся виском в ладонь. Голова раскалывалась.

— Ремень, Хартли, — напомнил Харрисон, заводя мотор.

Хартли усмехнулся.

— Видишь, как я тебе доверяю, — сказал он, пристёгиваясь.

Весь путь он молчал, безразлично глядя в окно. Шум двигателя его успокаивал. Хартли мысленно дал колодкам год до износа, полгода — шине переднего правого колеса. Господи, почему он не мог с той же лёгкостью определить, было ли что-то не так с ускорителем?

— Ты по-прежнему выглядишь усталым, — заметил Харрисон, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Когда ты в последний раз нормально спал?

— Тебе известно моё отношение к избыточному отдыху, — ответил Хартли.  

Лица Харрисона он не видел, но по интонации было ясно, что тот улыбался.

— Потому я и беспокоюсь, — сказал он, съезжая с главной дороги. — Ты абсолютно себя не щадишь.

Хартли хмыкнул.

— И этому я научился у тебя.

Харрисон покачал головой, словно укоряя.

— Иногда твоя принципиальность сводит меня с ума, Хартли. Устрой себе передышку хотя бы на одну ночь. Завтра начнётся будущее, о котором мы мечтали, и я хотел бы видеть рядом с собой тебя, а не твою тень.

У Хартли сердце сжалось от этих слов.

— Конечно, — коротко сказал он.

В этот момент они въехали во двор дома Харрисона. Хартли был рад выбраться из машины, чтобы не продолжать разговор.

После ужина и душа он, как обещал, сразу лег в кровать. Он был так напряжён, что не мог расслабить спины, лёжа на мягком матрасе. Хартли ворочался, простынь под ним словно горела. Где-то в гостиной оглушительно тикали наручные часы.

Харрисон вошёл в спальню и лёг рядом с ним, прижавшись грудью к спине. Рукой он обхватил Хартли через плечо, прижимая крепче.

— Спокойной ночи, Хартли, — сказал он, привычно касаясь губами затылка.

Вместо ответа Хартли опустил голову и поцеловал его запястье.

Он лежал в темноте и смотрел строго перед собой, запрещая себе закрывать глаза. Вскоре объятие стало мягче. Хартли слушал, как постепенно замедлялось сердцебиение Харрисона, как выравнивалось его дыхание. Только когда он был полностью уверен, что Харрисон уснул, Хартли снял его руку с плеча и медленно поднялся с кровати. Хартли прислушался, проверяя, потревожил ли его сон, и убедившись в обратном, вышел из спальни.

В гостевой комнате он нашёл и открыл свою дорожную сумку. Хартли мрачно усмехнулся. Несмотря на то, что в день переезда вещи он собрал наспех, в ней нашлись и те, что для сегодняшних целей подходили идеально: чёрные джинсы и плотная чёрная кофта с широким капюшоном — словом, то, что нужно для ночной вылазки в многомиллионную лабораторию, когда не хочешь выдать себя. Хартли переоделся.

В кабинете Харрисона он взял пропуск, в гардеробной вытащил из своего пальто портмоне и вышел из дома.

Обратный путь до «СТАР Лабс» он проделал на такси.

Хартли был в равной мере полон решимости и невероятного отчаяния. Он не хотел думать о том, что произойдёт, если его поймают.

От нервов его мутило, сердце колотилось как у кролика. Хартли попросил остановить за несколько кварталов до лаборатории, потому что боялся, что его вывернет наизнанку.

Свежий воздух немного привёл его в чувство. Город казался тише обычного. Хартли пониже натянул капюшон и направился к служебному входу «СТАР Лабс».

Несмотря на то, что система охраны была ему хорошо знакома, вначале пришлось повозиться. Дальнейшее перемещение по лаборатории ему облегчил пропуск Харрисона. Камеры он отключать не стал: гораздо проще было подменить записи, загрузив вместо новых данных старые. Закончив с этим, Хартли спустился на нижний ярус.

Запускать ускоритель самостоятельно было опасно так же, как делать это всем штабом. Хартли собирался перевести показатели с главных компьютеров на один монитор, чтобы контролировать их единовременно.

Он не планировал доводить ускоритель и до половины мощности: Хартли необходимо было услышать, как он работает, как набирает силу, и для этого было достаточно тридцати, в крайнем случае, сорока процентов.

Стартовать его с помощью ноутбука было по меньшей мере непривычно, но сейчас в лаборатории наверху не было никого, кто мог бы нажать на нужные кнопки. Хартли занес пальцы над клавиатурой — и неожиданно понял, насколько был напуган.

Всё это время он вёл себя, как во сне, наблюдая за своими действиями словно со стороны. Отчужденность покинула его в самый неподходящий момент; Хартли с ужасом взглянул на свои руки, занесенные над клавишами.   
Над Хартли нависло огромное пустое пространство «СТАР Лабс», и он  вдруг почувствовал себя загнанным в угол мальчишкой. Не в силах заставить себя дать команду, он обессиленно привалился к стене и закрыл глаза. Кислорода ему не хватало.

Только идиот мог не бояться запуска ускорителя частиц. Но было что-то, что пугало Хартли больше этого безумия: возможность, что его опасения о наличии дефекта подтвердятся.

Как он сообщит об этом Харрисону?

Хартли заставил себя сосредоточиться на другом. Последствия его невмешательства могли стать катастрофическими. Сейчас речь шла не только о судьбе Харрисона, но и о благополучии тысяч людей — людей, ради будущего которых и должен был работать ускоритель.

Одеревеневшими пальцами Хартли ввел команду запуска и тут же услышал, как послушно откликнулись на неё тысячи механизмов. Ускоритель гудел, постепенно набирая мощность. Хартли не сводил глаз с монитора, хотя весь слух его был направлен на то, чтобы найти малейший диссонанс — признак незначительного дефекта, упускаемого компьютерами. Хартли искал крошечную деталь, которая пока выполняла свою функцию в системе, но в любой момент могла дать сбой.

Десять процентов мощности, пятнадцать, двадцать. Хартли напряг слух до рези в ушах, и ему наконец удалось различить что-то странное. Он усилием воли заставил себя не переводить взгляд на ускоритель: важнее было держать под контролем нарастание мощности. Двадцать пять процентов. Дисгармония усиливалась, и Хартли удалось определить место, откуда шёл звук, но этого было недостаточно. Тридцать процентов. От перенапряжения на лбу выступил пот.

Посторонние звуки исчезли: сейчас для Хартли существовал только ускоритель частиц, и он слышал его так отчетливо, словно видел его работу изнутри, наблюдал каждую шестерёнку, со скрежетом крутящуюся среди других таких же, каждый винт, крепко всаженный в паз, каждый болт, прилаженный резьбой к металлу. Хартли вдруг вздрогнул от неожиданности. Конечно, резьба. Все это время он слышал не звук, а отсутствие звука: в одном из стержней СУЗ была сколота поперечная грань.

Он остановил работу ускорителя и всхлипнул, глотая ртом воздух: всё это время Хартли боялся даже дышать.

Голова болела так, что, казалось, из ушей вот-вот хлынет кровь. Хартли рассеянно вытер пот со лба, отёр ладонь о джинсы и открыл файлы СУЗ. В отчётах среди прочего значился забракованный стержень, вместо которого был выписан новый, но Хартли нигде не мог найти информации о самой замене.

Господи, подумал Хартли. Ускоритель действительно мог взорваться.

Нужно было предупредить Харрисона. На негнущихся ногах он поспешил к выходу. Голова всё ещё кружилась, и Хартли помогал себе, отталкиваясь рукой от стены. Услышав в коридоре шаги, он мысленно чертыхнулся: сосредоточившись на ускорителе, он не заметил их раньше.

Он вышел навстречу Харрисону, плохо скрывая панику, и резко остановился, увидев его лицо.

Харрисон не выглядел так, будто пришел сюда в спешке. Напротив, он был собран и напряжён больше обычного. От прежнего его дружелюбия не осталось и следа: перед Хартли был его начальник, человек, который стоял выше по социальной лестнице, и прежде чем Хартли успел объясниться, Харрисон спросил:

— Что ты делаешь с моим ускорителем?

Его голос звучал холодно и резко: никогда ещё Хартли не слышал, чтобы Харрисон так сердился. Они стояли на расстоянии пары метров друг от друга, а Хартли казалось, что их разделяла пропасть.

— Я не ошибся, Харрисон. В системе управления защитой есть брак, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос оставался спокойным. — Я нашёл его.  

Харрисон улыбнулся свойственной ему одному улыбкой, и впервые она показалась Хартли неуместной.

— Труден путь к звёздам, — тихо, но твёрдо ответил Харрисон, делая шаг ему навстречу.

Хартли был потрясен. Его слова словно не имели никакого веса: голос Харрисона по-прежнему был полон заразительной уверенности.

— Мы говорим об очевидном риске, — сказал Хартли. — Не могу поверить, что тебя это не волнует. — Он потрясенно развел руками. — Ты ратовал за безопасность больше любого из нас, ты проверял каждый отчёт, малейший недостаток системы, ты… — Он вдруг умолк и прищурился, глядя на Харрисона, и медленно продолжил, ошарашенно качая головой: — Ты знал о дефекте с самого начала и скрывал это. Ты врал мне, Харрисон. Ты врал нам всем. — Как он ни старался уличить Харрисона, в голосе его звучали вопросительные, почти умоляющие нотки.

Вопреки очевидным фактам, он ждал слов оправдания.

Весь мир Хартли строился на доверии к Харрисону, и теперь, теряя его, Хартли чувствовал, как земля уходила из-под ног. Он был на грани между ужасом и болью, и сейчас поверил бы самой откровенной лжи, лишь бы защититься от той, которую обнаружил. Стоило только Харрисону сказать, что он ни о чем не подозревал, что он готов отложить запуск — и всё вернулось бы на свои места.

Но Харрисон молчал. Он смотрел на Хартли с выражением лица психиатра, выслушивающего бред душевнобольного: терпеливо, но не вдумчиво, с полным отсутствием заинтересованности.

— Подумай только, каких высот мы достигнем, когда ускоритель получит признание, — сказал он наконец; голос его растекался мёдом. — Это стоит любого риска.

Хартли слушал его с той готовностью, с которой пёс ждёт ласки от бьющей его руки.  
Харрисон умел убеждать, он подводил к нужным выводам вкрадчиво и аккуратно — Хартли никогда не мог этому противостоять. Его словно бы пригвоздило к полу, и вместо того чтобы уйти, Хартли замер, потеряв всю твёрдость.   
С трудом он заставил себя сдвинуться с места. К ногам словно привязали неподъёмный груз.

— Я не могу поверить, что слышу это тебя, — тихо сказал он, делая ещё шаг. — Ты забыл, ради чего всё начиналось.

Когда он поравнялся с Харрисоном, тот поймал его за локоть и развернул к себе.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он ровно, словно пытался урезонить капризного ребенка. Другую ладонь он положил Хартли на предплечье. Харрисон держал его в подобии объятия — властного и нежного одновременно, — и Хартли поддавался его рукам, знакомым и родным, рукам, которые, как он верил, не способны были навредить.   
Пока было не слишком поздно, Хартли вырвался из его захвата. Он отступил на шаг, но не мог найти в себе силы повернуться к Харрисону спиной.

— Если ты не можешь признать, что ошибся, это сделаю я, — ответил он. — Люди должны знать правду.

Харрисон коротко усмехнулся: эта усмешка заострила черты его лица.

— Ты ничего не расскажешь, — сказал он с таким безразличием, словно знал всё наперёд, и Хартли снова почувствовал себя беспомощным и слабым мальчишкой, неспособным контролировать абсолютно ничего.  

— Как ты меня остановишь? — обозлённо спросил он. Его сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме, гулко и отчетливо. Харрисон же напротив оставался спокоен. От гнева и обиды Хартли прошибала мелкая дрожь, и он едва контролировал себя, чтобы этого не выдать.

— Ты будешь молчать, если не хочешь вернуться к работе школьного преподавателя навсегда,  — отозвался Харрисон сухо.

Хартли скривил губы в невесёлой улыбке.

Гораздо больше, чем эта угроза, его ранило другое: Харрисон выгонял его — и делал это так легко, будто ему было плевать.

Хартли смотрел в его лицо с каким-то отстраненным осознанием, что Харрисона Уэллса, которого он знал, никогда не существовало. Постепенно эта мысль становилась твёрже, и с глаз Хартли словно упала пелена.

— Я ведь никогда не был нужен тебе, да, Харрисон? — прошептал он вдруг потрясенно. — С самого начала тебя интересовали только мои знания.

Собственные слова оглушили его, по горлу прошел спазм. Хартли не чувствовал ни обиды, ни ярости: вокруг него просто сомкнулась пустота, то ничто, которое окружало его под видом благополучия и счастья и того, что Хартли втайне называл любовью.

— Ещё не поздно все исправить, Хартли, — с глубокой нежностью ответил Харрисон. — Я хочу этого не меньше, чем ты, поверь мне. Всё будет хорошо. Просто сделай, как я говорю.

Хартли коротко и нервно рассмеялся. Сглотнув собравшийся в горле ком, он с горечью отозвался:

— Я всю свою жизнь делал так, как ты мне говорил.  
Он развернулся и зашагал прочь по коридору. Харрисон за его спиной разочарованно вздохнул.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, Хартли, — сказал он.

Обернуться Хартли не успел: все звуки вокруг превратились в оглушительный взрыв в голове. Взмахнув руками у лица, он как подкошенный рухнул набок.

На секунду всё замерло в тишине. Удивленно моргая, Хартли тихо лежал, глядя перед собой на разбитые очки, а затем боль вернулась с удвоенной силой, и Хартли закричал, но не услышал ничего.

Инстинктивно он попытался заткнуть уши, но боль шла изнутри, и Хартли дергал руками, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, словно пытку ему приносило что-то материальное, за что можно было ухватиться. Он лежал, корчась на полу, собираясь в комок в попытке сделаться меньше, защититься, исчезнуть.

По всему телу прошла судорога, и Хартли взвыл так, что почувствовал, как надрывает себе связки. Он попытался отползти к выходу: спазмы обездвижили его, и он только ломал ногти о пол.

Все прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось.   
Хартли не мог пошевелиться. Постепенно звуки и ощущения вернулись к нему. Он дышал быстро и тихо, как испуганный зверек. Горло саднило после криков, по щеке текла кровь — похоже, Хартли оцарапал лицо о стекло очков.

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал звук шагов. Харрисон подошёл к нему. Хартли бездумно смотрел на его ботинки.

— Прости меня, — сказал Харрисон с искренним сожалением. — Клянусь, я надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт.

Он опустился перед Хартли на корточки и протянул руку, в которой держал небольшой прибор.

— Пара кнопок и колёсико для настройки частоты, — сказал он слегка удивлённо. — Казалось бы, пульт — такая простая вещь. Но чего он стоит в сочетании с другой, более сложной техникой.

Хартли согнул руки в локтях, пытаясь подняться. Из тела словно выдернули все кости. Он с трудом сел на полу, упёршись спиной в стену.

— У всего есть слабое место, Хартли, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Харрисон, надевая на него разбитые очки, — даже у твоих идеальных имплантов. Догадываешься, в чем их слабость? — Хартли молчал, но Харрисон не нуждался в его ответе: — Как любой механизм, их можно перенастроить или выключить — или даже сломать.

Хартли неотрывно смотрел на пульт в его руках. В голове крутился один вопрос: когда? Когда Харрисон его собрал?

— Что самое удивительное, — продолжал Харрисон, — так это то, что уничтожить их может любой — одной этой кнопкой, — Харрисон провел по ней пальцем, и Хартли забыл, как дышать. — А вот создать могу только я.

Закончив, он развёл руками, предлагая Хартли сделать выводы. Харрисон уже лишил его всего и теперь вежливо предупреждал, что способен отнять ещё больше.

— Той ночью, — просипел Хартли и сглотнул, прокашлялся. — Той ночью — это был ты.  — Голос свой он слышал как со стороны. Всё сейчас, казалось, происходило не с ним.  

Вздохнув, будто признавая свою вину, Харрисон кивнул.

— Необходимо было убедиться, что управление работает должным образом, — он тепло улыбнулся. — Scientia potentia est, Хартли, знание  — сила, а ты слишком умён, слишком внимателен, — сказал он тоном, полным уважения. — Я не мог рисковать. Мне нужно было застраховаться от подобных этому случаев. Я должен был контролировать тебя любыми способами, Хартли, и пошёл на крайние меры.

Осознание настигло его не внезапно, а постепенно — обрушилось с неторопливой мощью снежной лавины, заснятой на видеокамеру и замедленной в несколько раз. Полуоглушённый от боли, Хартли практически увидел, как поздно вечером Харрисон приезжает к его съёмной квартирке, останавливается неподалёку и расслабленно ждёт, улыбаясь тьме перед собой, а когда свет в окне гаснет — без колебаний жмёт на кнопку пульта.

Хартли представил, как он подкручивает колесико частоты, отмеряя ровно столько, сколько нужно: ни герцем больше, ни герцем меньше. Как он сидит, спокойный и прямой, выжидая просчитанное до миллисекунды время, а потом выбирается из-за руля, чтобы прийти на помощь.

На помощь.

Он выключает пульт, кладёт его в карман, ладонью расправляет складку на пальто, берёт Хартли на руки и едет с ним в «СТАР Лабс», в заранее приготовленную лабораторию, в персональные апартаменты бедного маленького Хартли, импланты которого вышли из строя.

Он приглашает Хартли к себе, сокращает дистанцию, отвечает на поцелуи и готовит завтрак утром, велит пристегнуть ремень по дороге с работы, следит, чтобы Хартли ел и спал. Он не спускает с Хартли глаз, он смотрит на него неотрывно, он делит с ним постель. Он стоит рядом в худшие из дней и превращает их в лучшие.

Каждый шаг Харрисона был просчитан, каждый шаг в каждом из его планов. Быть может, у него был план и на случай, если бы родители не отреклись на Хартли, если бы он остался под крылом четы Рэтэуэев. Что-нибудь такое — чтобы рассорить или разделить, сместить отцовскую фигуру, занять её место.

Он приручил Хартли, будто тот был диким зверем, дал ему то, в чём он нуждался, — заботу, тепло и ласку, признание заслуг, уважение, всё то человеческое, чего Хартли был лишён с рождения. Эмоции были не более чем механизмом, который двигал вперёд замысел, а Хартли в этом механизме отводилась роль расходного материала.

Он прислушался к себе, ожидая, что его вот-вот захлестнёт жаркая ярость, но её не было. Вместо злобы была пустота, от которой хотелось выть, просто чтобы услышать собственный голос, чтобы больше не оставаться в этой оглушительной гнетущей тишине.

— Ты принимал меня за идиота, — едва слышно пробормотал Хартли.

— Никогда, — с абсолютной искренностью ответил Харрисон. — Всё моё одобрение было настоящим. Я никогда не считал тебя глупым, Хартли. Наивным — возможно. Глупым — нет.

Хартли наконец поднял глаза и тут же пожалел об этом: Харрисон смотрел на него с прежней теплотой. С нежностью, в которой никогда не было ничего личного.

— И всё это ради того, чтобы успеть в срок? — хрипло спросил Хартли.

Харрисон покачал головой. Он ласково провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Хартли, стирая с неё кровь, и Хартли не стал уворачиваться от прикосновения. После всего того, что Харрисон с ним сделал, после того, сколько ему врал, он всё ещё имел над Хартли удивительную власть.

— Всё это ради будущего, — сказал Харрисон, поднимаясь на ноги.

Он убрал пульт в карман брюк, словно какую-то безделушку. Уже на выходе из коридора он обернулся.

— Мне действительно жаль, Хартли, — сказал Харрисон, прежде чем оставить его.

Хартли сидел, глядя в стену напротив. Он уже мог встать, но не знал, куда идти. Всю жизнь он следовал за Харрисоном, как кормчий к свету маяка, и теперь остался в абсолютной темноте.

У Хартли не было никого, кому он мог бы дать свою заботу: ни друзей, ни родителей — Харрисон получил всё. Харрисон использовал его, выжал Хартли до предела и выбросил, когда перестал нуждаться, будто бесполезный черновой чертёж.  
Отец, мать, Харрисон — все они относились к нему как к проекту, и для каждого из них этот проект оказался провальным.

Хартли заставил себя подняться и натянул капюшон, чтобы скрыть оцарапанное лицо. Он вышел на улицу и бесцельно побрёл вперед. Начинало светать; в прохладном воздухе стоял безразличный суетливый гул. Хартли не разбирал звуков — в голове они скомкались в зуд, похожий на тот, которым в кино сопровождают сцену контузии. Без очков было не разобрать, что под ногами. Споткнувшись о бордюр, Хартли, нелепо балансируя руками, удержал равновесие и пошёл дальше.

Мысленно он повторял себе, что жизнь только начиналась: он был молод и умен, амбициозен и упрям, он оставался особенным — только теперь это не имело никакого смысла.

Хартли был особенным, потому что Харрисон Уэллс сделал его таким.

Без Харрисона Хартли не значил ничего, и сейчас Хартли словно бы никогда не существовало.   
Харрисон контролировал его с того самого дня, когда впервые увидел. Вся жизнь Хартли была посвящена ему и его хирургически точно просчитанной партии на доске, где в окружении своих верных пешек стоял король.

Недоучки, выскочки и непризнанные гении: очарованные, они шли за ним по пятам, не замечая ничего вокруг. Его увлечённость заражала, его обещания дарили надежду: Харрисон собрал их в «СТАР Лабс» как гамельнских детей, усмирил их звуками флейты, а теперь вёл прямиком в реку.

Первый ребёнок уже оступился, сорвавшись в пропасть, и Харрисон просто проводил его взглядом. «Мне жаль, Хартли». Возможно, ему было действительно жаль. Возможно, будь Хартли посговорчивее, они смогли бы всю жизнь прожить вместе, и он даже не догадался бы ни о чём.

Его накрыло запоздалой злостью: хотелось броситься вслед за Харрисоном и крикнуть ему — что, не рассчитал? Но это было бы глупо, это было бы признанием собственной ошибки. Вместо этого Хартли вынул смартфон, пытаясь сдержать невротическую дрожь в пальцах, и запросил адреса ближайших хостелов.  


	10. Chapter 10

Дурное предчувствие не отпускало Хартли ни на секунду.

Человеческий рассудок был непростой штукой, в случае чего умело абстрагировавшейся от слишком больших потрясений. Хартли не ощущал почти ничего из того, что должен был ощущать: ни злобы, ни ненависти, только горькую обиду напополам с разочарованием. И дурное предчувствие.

Не то чтобы у него не было причин — причины были. Уэллс почти признался ему, что дефект был преднамеренным, что он был оставлен не просто так, может быть, даже спроектирован изначально.

Что за чушь.

Взрыв ускорителя сравнял бы с землёй половину города, превратил в пепел тысячи людей, оставив после себя только «тени Хиросимы» и воронку на месте «СТАР Лабс». Какой бы план ни двигал Уэллсом, он не был свихнувшимся злодеем. Он не мог создать научный институт почти мирового класса, чтобы потом просто поднять его в воздух. Никто не стал бы делать подобное. Это было вопиюще неразумно — столь непрактичная, алогичная трата бесценных ресурсов.

Когда Хартли почти удавалось убедить себя в том, что Уэллс знал, что делал, в ушах появлялось неприятное высокочастотное жужжание, отвратительная статика старого сломанного телевизора — прощальный подарок от нечеловеческой боли. Уэллс не просто сделал Хартли больно морально — он позаботился о том, чтобы припугнуть его физической расправой.

Уэллс был в отчаянии.

_Extremis malis extrema remedia._

Уэллс был напуган.

Отчего-то эта мысль напугала самого Хартли. Он резко выпрямился на плоской койке и взглянул на часы — до запуска ускорителя оставалось всего ничего, — потом торопливо обулся и почти неслышно сбежал по узкой лестнице вниз. Над стойкой приёмной висел телевизор; на экране ведущая, захлёбываясь от восторга, рассказывала про ускоритель, чудовищно перевирая факты.

— Не верится, а? — сказал лысый старик, сидевший за стойкой. Он указал ключом на экран телевизора. — До чего дошёл прогресс. Обещают чуть ли не бесплатную энергию.

Хартли вздрогнул, но заставил себя промолчать. Натянув на лицо капюшон, он сел на низкий диванчик и сощурился. Взамен разбитым очкам он купил новые в первой попавшейся оптике: они были совершенно отвратительного качества и слабо подходили под зрение Хартли. Но они позволяли видеть, а этого было достаточно.

Старику, похоже, вовсе не нужен был собеседник. С тем же успехом на месте Хартли могла сидеть крыса.

— Я ещё помню те времена, когда улицы освещали масляными лампами, — не без удовольствия проговорил старик. — И по улицам ездили тарантайки медленнее велосипедов. И вот, пожалуйста, прошло пятьдесят лет — и взгляни на улицы! Повсюду огни, автомобили, каждый день что-то новое изобретают. Синтез весь этот, физика-шмизика, корабли космические на Марсе...

Он бросил на Хартли почти сочувственный взгляд.

— Но тебе не понять. Ты слишком молодой.

— Вам совсем не страшно, да? — не выдержал Хартли. Из-за полусорванных связок голос его звучал сипло. — Вы не боитесь?

— Так ты из этих, — с интересом сказал старик, разворачиваясь к Хартли, — из сектантов, что ли? Которые конец света из-за науки предсказывают?

Хартли с запоздалым, заторможенным каким-то ужасом осознал, что старик действительно не боится. Никто из них не боится — кроме, может быть, протестующих, мелькавших за спиной ведущей. Им любопытно, они рады, они возбуждены — они сгрудились вокруг «СТАР Лабс» и ждут чуда.

Возможно, во всём Централ-сити было только два человека, которые знали о дефекте.

Хартли не успел толком осознать эту мысль, когда над городом пронеслись раскаты грома. Почти сразу же на них отреагировала ведущая:

— Похоже, — бойко сказала она, — над городом собирается гроза, но пыла присутствующих это нисколько не уменьшает...

Хартли будто парализовало. С детства привыкший к сверхчувствительности слуха, он распознавал гром сразу же: до подросткового возраста отчаянно его боялся, потому что всякий раз оглушительные раскаты буквально в клочья рвали его барабанные перепонки. Но сейчас это был не просто гром. Он звучал неправильно, ненатурально, в нём что-то было не так.

Раскат повторился, и Хартли, покачнувшись, встал.

— Эй, — встревоженно окликнул его старик, — парень, ты чего? На тебе лица нет...

Что он мог ответить? «Беги»? Бежать было поздно. Если ускоритель действительно взорвётся, весь город накроет колпаком радиоактивного пепла, заражая каждого из жителей лучевой болезнью. Остальное доделает ветер: он разметает пыль до самого Старлинг-сити, создав след длиной в несколько сотен миль.

На негнущихся ногах Хартли вышел их хостела и запрокинул голову. Над городом раздувалось багровое марево, изредка вспыхивавшее жёлтым. Оно гудело, как пчелиный рой, и от вида его Хартли делалось дурно физически.

Он вцепился в стену и прижался к ней боком.

Марево над его головой разрасталось, теперь раскаты грома звучали чаще. Часть Хартли кричала — даже если ты не успеешь спастись, беги, попытайся, скройся в подвале за бетонными стенами! Часть уговаривала броситься к ступеням «СТАР Лабс», прорваться сквозь кордон полиции и прессы, попытаться вытащить оттуда хотя бы Уэллса, попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь с ускорителем.

А часть шептала с фаталистическим смирением: вернись на свою койку и закрой глаза.

 

Его колебания разрешились сами собой, когда раздался взрыв. Звуковая волна была настолько сильной, что сшибла Хартли с ног — он стёк по стене, вцепившись в уши, и попытался закричать, но помешало сорванное горло. Как и в случае с пультом, боль шла изнутри, не извне; похоже, под воздействием волны забарахлили импланты.

Хартли не знал, сколько времени провёл на земле, прежде чем кто-то тронул его за плечо. Это был старик с рецепшена. И так бледная, теперь его кожа приобрела нездоровый пепельный оттенок.

— Видал, как громыхнуло? — испуганно спросил старик. — Ты как? Нормально? Я тоже перепугался в первую секунду...

Хартли поднялся, цепляясь за чужое плечо. Марево в небе угасло, оставив после себя жёлтые сполохи.

— Ты как? — настойчиво допытывался старик. — Может, врача?

— Нет, — ответил Хартли, не отрывая взгляда от неба. — Нет, со мной всё нормально. Спасибо.

Словно в кататонии он сбросил с себя руку старика и, покачиваясь, пошёл в сторону «СТАР Лабс». Отдаленно он слышал автомобильные гудки и оклики, кто-то звал его, кто-то пытался схватить за руку, но мир вокруг Хартли как отрезало.

 

Он не помнил, как добрался до «СТАР Лабс»: от хостела до лаборатории было несколько миль, и Хартли, кажется, проделал их пешком. Ноги не гнулись, в ушах гудело. Сердце билось совершенно безумно, поэтому Хартли дышал как загнанный, хватая воздух ртом.

К тому моменту, когда он подошёл к плотному кордону из кричащих журналистов, протестующих и полиции, тщетно пытавшейся отогнать возмущённых людей в сторону, он едва переставлял ноги, но зуд голосов подарил ему второе дыхание.

Хартли рванулся вперёд, яростно распихивая локтями толпу. Кто-то пихал его в ответ, кто-то отстранялся под неожиданным напором, но через минуту Хартли уткнулся в жёлтую полицейскую ленту. Он бы оборвал её, лишь бы пройти дальше, если бы его не схватили за шиворот.

— Ты куда? — спросил его полицейский с откровенно восточной внешностью, индус или араб.

— Я здесь работаю, — сквозь зубы процедил Хартли.

— Дружок, — с едва сдерживаемым раздражением сказал коп, оттаскивая его от ленты, — мне без разницы, будь ты хоть директором этой шарашки. Ты видел взрыв? Мы эвакуируем людей оттуда, а не запускаем туда новых. Иди передохни.

Хартли промолчал. Его затопила злоба, злоба вынудила его броситься на полицейского, ладонями в грудь, изо всех сил. Тот отшатнулся, нелепо взмахнув руками, и Хартли ринулся к ленте под одобрительный вой толпы.

Он успел пробежать пару ярдов, прежде чем полицейский догнал его и сбил с ног. Он уперся коленом в поясницу Хартли, завел назад его руки и одним движением защёлкнул на его запястьях наручники.

— Джо! — крикнул коп. — Уэст, чёрт тебя дери! Сдерживай людей, я сам разберусь с этим недоумком.

Хартли не пытался подняться. Лёжа лицом на нагретом асфальте, он вслушивался в звуки, с паучьей методичностью разбирая голоса. В общем гомоне он услышал вой Кейтлин Сноу, надрывный и жалостливый, как у мелкого зверька, которого пинают ногами. Он услышал по-испански быстрый говор Циско Рамона, пытавшегося что-то кому-то объяснить.

Он услышал голос Харрисона Уэллса. «...он, — звук был сильно заглушен, но Хартли смог его расслышать, — покажи мне будущее».

Только после этого Хартли отпустило. Он понял, что беззвучно плачет. Слёзы заливали линзы дешёвых очков, но ему было всё равно — он зажмурился ещё в тот момент, когда имплантов коснулся вой доктора Сноу.

— Поднимайся, — сказал ему коп. — Ну же, давай, или предлагаешь мне таскать тебя как невесту?

Его грубо дёрнули за локоть. Хартли поднялся, почти безвольно обвиснув на руках полицейского.

— Вот так, — сказал тот; голос его смягчился, — молодец. Теперь пойдём.

Они дошли до полицейского минивэна. Коп заставил Хартли сесть на ступеньку, после чего, особо не церемонясь, снял с него очки и оттянул веко.

Хартли нашёл в себе силы ядовито выдавить:

— Думаете, я под чем-то?

На деле получилось почти жалостливо.

— Думаю, ты контужен, — ответил коп, вернув ему очки. — Для торчка у тебя уж больно мордашка славная. Слушай, парень, — он вздохнул, — я бы впаял тебе нападение на полицейского, но вижу, что ты сделал это в состоянии аффекта. Ты же в состоянии аффекта?

Хартли сухо рассмеялся.

— Капитан Дэвид Сингх, — сказал коп и многозначительно замолчал.

— Хартли Рэтэуэй, — ответил Хартли.

Сингх присвистнул. Он знал это имя. Разумеется, знал, — все его знали.

— Ну что ж, Хартли Рэтэуэй. Расскажи мне, как в твою светлую голову взбрело ломиться в лабораторию после взрыва?

Хартли прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Кататония, истерика, жалость к себе — всё отступило на второй план.

— Не так давно я покинул лабораторию… по своим причинам, — спокойно начал говорить Хартли, — но всё равно ждал запуска вместе со всеми. Взрыв, признаюсь, поверг меня в шок — в «СТАР Лабс» на тот момент присутствовали мои коллеги и, не побоюсь этого слова, друзья. Я испугался.  

Хартли открыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Я и представить себе не мог, — невинно сказал он, — что ускоритель взорвётся. Знаете, капитан Сингх, для многих из нас это стало делом жизни, самым основательным из проектов. Мы практически жили вместе. Эти люди стали для меня родными. Я искренне прошу у вас прощения за доставленные неудобства и готов понести любое наказание, только, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что произошло с работавшими там учёными.

— Ладно, — после паузы ответил Сингх, — сделаю, что могу.

Поколебавшись, он снял с Хартли наручники.

— Посиди здесь, я пришлю к тебе парамедиков. Только без глупостей, договорились?

— Без глупостей, — улыбнулся Хартли.

Прежде чем скрыться, Сингх обернулся через плечо и пристально на него посмотрел.

Хартли мог бы сбежать. Он мог бы сбежать с наручниками или без, затеряться в толпе, выскользнуть через один из переулков: окрестности «СТАР Лабс» он знал лучше, чем особняк родителей.

Но он остался.

 

 


	11. Эпилог

В хостеле Хартли прожил ещё две недели, и все две недели старик с рецепшена провожал его неприязненным взглядом, видимо, убедив себя в том, что его постоялец состоял в секте. Хартли его не разубеждал: он держался подчёркнуто вежливо, с наигранным дружелюбием воспитанника частной школы.

Это было несложно, в чём-то даже умиротворяюще — как возвращаться после долгого плаванья на родные берега.

 

У Хартли был план, но этот план требовал времени, денег и спокойствия.

 

Спустя две недели он впервые остался на ночь у капитана полиции Дэвида Сингха, ещё через какое-то время превратил это в рутину: он просыпался, готовил завтрак, уходил, возвращался, спал, просыпался... пока Сингху это не надоело.

— Зачем ты вообще уходишь? — спросил он. — Ты, знаешь ли, мог бы и остаться.

Поймав на себе взгляд, он смутился и продолжил:

— Если ты сам этого хочешь.

В ответ Хартли улыбнулся — так мило и лицемерно, как только мог.

— Я был бы рад.

Сингх слышал печальную историю семьи Рэтэуэй и почему-то решил, что Хартли она нанесла непереносимую травму. Протекционизм Сингха, раздражавший поначалу, в конечном итоге даже начал его забавлять.

 

Ему нужны были время, деньги и спокойное место, в котором можно было бы отсидеться. Никаких раскрученных научных лабораторий, никаких ведущих физических и математических предприятий, ничего сверхуспешного. Об университете, конечно, пришлось забыть, но Хартли утешил себя мыслью, что сможет продолжить обучение позднее.

В Централ-сити хватало мест, куда могли бы принять гениального недоучку.

 

Последний поклон от Уэллса Хартли получил, когда пришёл забирать документы.

— Почему? — с удивлением спросил его директор.

— У меня временно нет возможности оплачивать обучение, — коротко и честно ответил Хартли.

— Но постойте, — директор щёлкнул мышью, — за ваше обучение заплатили.

Хартли понял, что его трясёт, только когда директор приподнялся и протянул руку, бормоча: «С вами всё в порядке? Я могу вызвать медперсонал».

— Я хотел бы временно прекратить обучение, — жёстко ответил Хартли. — Можете вернуть деньги тому, кто их перечислил, или оставить себе.

 

У него был план. Звуковые волны, которые Уэллс использовал против него, подали Хартли кое-какие идеи — воистину грандиозные, почти гениальные и до крайности опасные. Устранить уязвимость имплантов он тоже мог: пока Сингха не было дома, Хартли на пробу вынул один. Боль была чудовищной, но терпимой, а в конструкции он смог бы разобраться — не существовало такой техники, которая не покорилась бы его юному гению.

 

План был. Было и время. Тихую гавань он себе нашёл. Осталось достать деньги, но Хартли был уверен, что справится и с этим.

 


End file.
